Little Sweet Cigars
by texasbelle91
Summary: "Your skin, it smelled of sweat and smoke and little sweet cigars The ceiling, stained with years of troubled hearts and covered scars Your hand, it held my own right through the corridor of cars And led me to the world of wishing wells and shooting stars." Eventual BETHYL. Rated T for now. (Slightly AU. Several things will be different in this story but still ZA)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first Bethyl story. The title and the story are partially inspired by the song "Little Sweet Cigars" by The Trishas. If you haven't heard it, look it up. It'll definitely give a little insight into the story. And yes, this story is told in the POV of the characters. **_

_**Please review and let me know what y'all think.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**Beth**-

Daddy had tried to keep me shielded from the world before but he couldn't. Now with this outbreak or whatever it is, he's tryin' even harder to keep me away from it. But he can't. I may be seventeen and I may not fully understand this world now but I was determined to not let it ruin me. I had already let that happen once before.

I looked out my bedroom window at the group of people out by the trees. Daddy had agreed to let this group stay for a little while since Otis had accidentally shot that little boy. They've been here a week but I hadn't met any of them yet. Just another way daddy is tryin' to protect me.

"Bethie?" Maggie whispered, she stepped into my room, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

She walked over to the crib that was next to my bed and smiled.

"He's so sweet when he's sleepin'."

I smiled too, "He's not just sweet when he's sleepin'. He's sweet all the time."

"True. Just like his mama," she sighed and looked at me, "I shouldn't have taken you to that party but I love havin' a nephew."

"Everythin' happens for a reason, Maggie."

"I know but I still shouldn't have carried you." She reached for my hand, "I know you said it was consensual but I still feel like you were taken advantage of and it's my fault. Even if I am completely in love with that angel."

We both let out a small chuckle when he started cryin'.

"That's my cue to leave. I'll go get you somethin' to eat," she said before leanin' down and kissin' his head.

I picked him up when she left, "Shh baby boy. Mama's here."

I sat down in the rocking chair and started feeding him.

Maggie came back in with a plate, which she sat down on my nightstand, before sittin' on the windowsill.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Those people out there. Are they nice? Is daddy gonna let them stay?"

"They're nice. We haven't had any trouble with them but I don't know if he'll let them stay."

"Can I meet them?"

She looked at me and shook her head, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because..." she stopped and I could tell she was tryin' to come up with an excuse.

"Maggie, I can't stay in the house forever. I need to be able to go outside," I looked down at the baby in my arms, "So does he."

"I know, Bethie but daddy doesn't want you to."

I closed my eyes, "Maggie, I'm a mother now. Y'all can't keep treating me like a child."

"Yes, Beth. You are a mother now but you're also seventeen. You are a child."

I clinched my jaw, "What if I go meet them and you or Jimmy go with me? One of y'all could stay in here with him."

She rubbed her hands together nervously, "I'll go ask daddy."

"Thank you," I almost squealed.

She returned about an hour later with daddy.

"I'll stay in here while Maggie carries you out to meet everyone but do not leave her side, Beth," daddy said.

I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, daddy."

On our way out of the house, we stopped at the door of the room where the little boy was.

"That's Carl and his dad Rick," she whispered and tugged at my arm, "his mother Lori is outside."

I didn't look in the room because I knew I would stare and I didn't want to do that.

Maggie held my hand as we walked out of the house and over to the camp. Everyone stopped and stared at us.

Two women stood up and met us halfway.

"This is Lori and Carol," Maggie said to me then she turned to them, "this is my sister Beth."

We shook hands and exchanged greetings.

Maggie was still holdin' my hand and Carol had a gentle grip on my arm with Lori beside her as they introduced me to the rest of their group.

I hadn't realized there was so many of them. I didn't actually meet Lori's son and husband but I met Andrea, Shane, Dale, T-dog and Glenn.

Carol tugged on my arm, "There's one more person but I'm not sure where he is," she said to me while lookin' around.

"Oh, there he is," she smiled and pulled me along. Maggie and Lori were followin' us and talkin'.

"Daryl!" she called out once and he stopped. She motioned him over.

"Daryl, this is Beth, she's Hershel's daughter, Maggie's sister."

I held out my hand but he didn't shake it. He just stared at me.

* * *

**Daryl**-

She held her hand out but all I could do was stare. I knew her.

She was someone I had been tryin' to forget. She was someone you couldn't just forget though.

Rick had introduced everyone to the Greene's but not her. She'd been inside and was the last person I thought I'd see.

"Daryl? Is everything okay?" Carol asked.

"Uh..yeah. Yeah, ever'thin's fine."

"Alright. Why don't you come back to the camp with us? We wanna get to know Beth."

I went with 'em but I stayed away from them.

I was hoping like hell she wouldn't remember me. How could she? I didn't even know her last name 'til today.

I watched her as she talked to Andrea, Carol and Lori.

"Beth," her sister Maggie yelled, "the baby's cryin'."

"Baby?" Lori asked.

"Yes ma'am. I have a son."

Then she walked away.

* * *

**Beth**-

As I walked to the house, Lori, Carol and Andrea followed me.

"How old is your son?" Andrea asked.

"6 months."

"What's his name?" Lori asked.

"Wyatt," they both looked at me funny.

"Like Wyatt Earp?" Carol asked.

"Yes ma'am. Like Wyatt Earp."

They all smiled and followed me into my room. Jimmy was already in there tryin' to get him to stop cryin' but was havin' a hard time with it.

I quickly took Wyatt from him and sat down in the rocking chair, "y'all can sit on the bed or windowsill." I told the ladies.

Jimmy didn't say anything, he just left.

Carol looked at me, "he doesn't seem to know what to do with the baby."

"That's because he doesn't."

"Do you mind if we hold him?" Lori asked.

"No ma'am, not at all."

They passed him around and cooed.

"He's so cute!" Lori said when she held him. I saw tears form in her eyes, "he reminds me of Carl. You'll definitely have your hands full when he gets older."

I smiled but I couldn't help feeling bad for her.

"How long have you and Jimmy been together?" Andrea asked.

"Not long. Maybe 5 months now."

"You've only been together for 5 months?" Carol asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"You said Wyatt is 6 months. So he's not..." Andrea stopped.

"No ma'am, he's not Wyatt's father."

They all stared at me incredulously and I felt the need to explain but not give any details.

"I was stayin' the weekend with Maggie and we went to a party, that's when I got pregnant."

"Oh, sweetie! I'm sorry for askin'," Andrea said.

I raised my eyebrows, "I wasn't raped or anythin'. I just never knew the guys last name and even if had of, I probably wouldn't have been able to find him."

* * *

_I recall it clearly, like I'm seeing it today I never felt a thing until you looked at me that way Until I touched your skin, until you turned and walked away But I recall it clearly like I'm seeing it today_

_Your skin, it smelled of sweat and smoke and little sweet cigars The ceiling, stained with years of troubled hearts and covered scars Your hand, it held my own right through the corridor of cars And led me to the world of wishing wells and shooting stars_

_And I could have told you, darlin', it would end up like this When you're kissed by a fool, you're fooled by a kiss And I believed you, baby, and your silver, lying tongue You were handsome and older, I was foolish and young_

_We drove on through the night into that sticky Texas heat The moon was bright and shined down upon the vinyl seats The low light had you looking like a lover in a dream And you talked to me like I was something more than seventeen_

_And I could have told you, darlin', it would end up like this When you're kissed by a fool, you're fooled by a kiss And I believed you, baby, and your silver, lying tongue You were handsome and older, I was foolish and young_

_The morning light shone somber through a lonely window frame In the fading stars I wished that I could just forget your name Cut you from my past just cut the candle from the flame To look back at it now I may have done it all the same_

_And I could have told you, darlin', it would end up like this When you're kissed by a fool, you're fooled by a kiss And I believed you, baby, and your silver, lying tongue You were handsome and older, I was foolish and young_

_And I believed you, baby, and your silver, lying tongue You were handsome and older, I was foolish and young_

_["Little Sweet Cigars" by The Trishas]_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter is completely Daryl. It's my attempt at his thoughts/memories. There will be more in flashbacks later on but for now this is him.**_

_**Thank y'all so, so much for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading.**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**Daryl**-

"Fuck Daryl! Jus' avoid tha Greene's." I told myself an' I've been doin' good at that today.

I ain't been 'round any of 'em, 'specially her, since yesterday.

It was dark an' our group was sittin' 'round tha tents makin' plans for what we'd do next. We still hadn't found Sophia so there were a few who didn't wanna move on yet, me included.

"Here, you need to eat." Carol handed me a plate.

Ever'one was sittin' there talkin'. Somehow their conversation turned from plannin' our next move to talkin' 'bout tha Greene's.

"I heard Hershel's youngest girl and that Jimmy boy have a baby in the house," Dale was the first to speak about her.

"She does but Jimmy's not the father," Andrea spoke up.

Glenn looked at her, "he's not?"

Carol sat down next to him, "it's such a shame really. She's so young and doesn't even know the father. But the baby is so sweet. He definitely has Beth's blue eyes but I guess his brown hair comes from his dad."

"How old is she?" T-dog asked.

"She's seventeen. She was sixteen when she got pregnant.

I almost choked on my food and started coughin'.

"You okay?" Andrea asked.

I just nodded.

Shane scoffed, "Fuckin' kid doesn't even know who the father is and that old man tries to act like he's better than us 'cause he ain't seen or had to do what we've done. His daughter's a fuckin' whore."

"Shane!" Carol stood up, "we...you don't know her. None of us do it's not our place to judge." She walked off.

I hurried an' finished my food so I could get the hell away from them.

"Hey Daryl, are you avoidin' me?" Carol asked.

"Naw, think I'm gonna leave early an' go search another spot near that creek in tha mornin'. Maybe I'll find 'er there."

She smiled wearily, "thank you, Daryl. For everything. I know she's out there, she has to be."

She went back over ta tha group an' I went ta my tent.

I closed my eyes an' could remember that night like it jus' happened.

_I walked into a friends house with Merle an' a few others. It was gon' be a long ass night._

_Merle held out a joint, "C'mon baby brotha, have a lil' fun. It won't kill ya."_

_Not wantin' to listen to 'im all night, I took a hit an' passed it back to 'im an' walked off._

_"Where ya goin', Darylina?"_

_I wasn't payin' much attention to anyone or anythin' when I felt somethin' hit me. I looked up._

_"I...I'm so..I'm so sorry," she said._

_"It's aight." I stared at 'er. She sure as hell wasn't dressed for this kinda party. Most of the girls barely had clothes on. But not her, she was dressed in jeans, cowboy boots an' T-shirt with Johnny Cash on it._

_She held out 'er hand, "I'm Beth."_

_"Daryl." I shook 'er hand an' that was it._

_She walked away, I grabbed some beers an' found an empty chair away from ever'one._

_I don't how long we was there but I was lit an' Merle an' his friends were high but kept on snortin' shit._

_A song came on an' that's when I saw 'er again._

_"Wait baby, listen you got me twistin' watching you sippin' on that drink I saw you smile back and I didn't miss that "it's on a little later on" wink And your song comes on, you dance along I can't believe how bad you got me like_

_Dayum, baby dayum, baby dayum I love standing here watching you breakin' it down, baby down, baby down You keep pulling me in when you spinnin' around, baby 'round, baby 'round I can see you'll probably be keepin' me up all night, yeah but that's alright 'Cause girl you got me like dayum baby, dayum baby, dayum Yeah you got me like dayum baby, dayum baby, dayum"_

_["Dayum, Baby" by Florida Georgia Line]_

_She saw me an' smiled._

_Another thing I ain't sure of is how I managed to make my way over to 'er._

_"Hey!" She slurred, "wanna dance."_

_"Naw. I don't dance."_

_She shrugged, "wanna get outta here?" She was well on 'er way to drunk._

_"Sure, where ya wanna go?"_

_"Take me anywhere ya wanna go," she slurred a lil' more that time._

I remember helpin' 'er ta tha truck an' I remember goin' ta tha lake an' bein' in tha bed of tha truck.

I found a joint Merle had stashed in tha truck an' we passed it back an' forth while sippin' on whatever whiskey I found in there.

Ever'thin' after that was a blur. 'Cept for a few kisses, clothes flyin' an' wakin' up tha next mornin' ta see her layin' there in my vest an' drivin' 'er to an apartment buildin'.

Usually I can remember ever'thin' 'bout 'er. Her eyes, skin, smile, hair, ever'thin' but not tonight. I don't wanna remember it.

I rubbed my face an' groaned.

Shit! I fucked a sixteen year old!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Beth**-

I held Wyatt close to me as I flipped through my diary.

All I had of Wyatt's father was his first name scribbled on a piece of paper with his address.

I pulled it out and read it to myself. I kissed Wyatt's head, "it's always gonna be just you and me, baby boy. We don't need him or Jimmy, do we?"

He gurgled and I smiled.

"You wanna go see what Paw-Paw and aunt Maggie are doin?"

He gurgled again, "I'll take that as a yes."

I went into the kitchen where Maggie, daddy and Patricia were.

"We're gonna let them stay a while," daddy said, "but just until the boy is completely healed and they have enough supplies to last them the winter."

Patricia took Wyatt while I sat next to daddy and ate breakfast.

"Are you really gonna make them leave?"

"Bethie, I have to. I have to keep my family safe and I can't have strangers staying in our house."

I looked at Maggie and she held her hands up, "I'm with daddy on this. We have to make sure you and Wyatt are taken care of. They'll just take up space, food, all of our supplies."

"You're just gonna send them back out there because you're worried about havin' to take care of them? How very Christian of y'all." I stood and took Wyatt and headed outside.

"Hey sweetie!" Carol said, "aww, you brought the baby out today."

"Yes ma'am. It's nice out here and we can't stay in the house all the time."

She smiled and took his hand, "hey baby," she cooed.

"Beth!"

I turned around to see Maggie headed towards us.

"I'm goin' into town with Glenn. Do you and Wyatt need anythin'?"

"No, not that I can think of."

Lori had walked over too and handed Maggie a list of things the ladies in their group needed.

"Thank you for gettin' those," she said, "none of us really wanted to ask Glenn."

Maggie laughed, "No problem."

When she left Lori and Carol took turns holdin' Wyatt. After a little while, he started cryin' and they handed him back to me.

Lori gently rubbed his cheek, "I think he's hungry. Where do you keep his formula? I'll fix him a bottle."

"Oh...um...," I could feel my face turning red, "he's not on bottles. I'm nursing."

They both smiled.

Carol put her hand on my shoulder, "Sweetie, it's nothin' to be embarrassed of. It's completely normal."

"I know. I just...I'm...," I started.

Lori gently took my arm, "let's get y'all inside so he can eat. And Beth, don't worry. With the world the way it is now, it's better that he's nursing."

I was a little happy that they were there. Until now the only women who were around to reassure me that I was doin' the right thing was Maggie and Patricia. And neither one of them had kids so havin' two mothers there was nice.

* * *

**Daryl**-

I was comin' back from lookin' for Sophia when I saw 'er with Carol an' Lori an' it looked like she was holdin' tha baby.

In that moment I let one thought cross my mind, one I'd been tryin' not ta think of since I found out she had a kid. Is it mine?

I let it stay there for a minute. "Hell naw man, it ain't yours. It's been too long for it ta be yours." I told myself.

I walked on to tha camp an' started cleanin' tha few squirrels I got.

"Any signs of Sophia?" Rick asked.

"Naw. I'ma go back out tomorrow. How's tha boy?"

"He's...Hershel said he's gettin' better. He should be able to walk around in a few days."

I nodded an' went back ta cleanin' tha squirrels but he didn't leave.

"Somethin' on ya mind?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah. I haven't talked to Shane or any of the others yet but Hershel wants us to leave as soon as Carl's better. What do you think we should do?"

I shrugged, "Ain't my choice but I tell ya what, I ain't goin' far. I gotta find Sophia an' get 'er back ta Carol. If we gotta leave, then we leave but I'ma keep lookin' 'round here."

"I just wanted to know what you thought. I'm gonna try to talk him into lettin' us stay. At least until after winter."

"It's up ta you."

By tha time I finished with the squirrels, Lori an' Carol had returned an' took tha meat ta cook.

I climbed on top of tha RV an' looked 'round. I needed a way ta cover more ground, then maybe I'll find 'er.

I couldn't use anythin' 'round here ta search tha woods.

I scratched my head an' looked out over the Greene's pasture where their horses were grazin'.

Horses. I could use one of 'em. I could cover more ground an' still be able ta track.

That's what I'd do.

I climbed back off tha RV an' headed ta tha stables. I wasn't gonna go right now but I'd need ta have access ta tha horses an' anythin' else I'd need.

I searched tha tack room, stalls an' shelves for anythin' useful. But I didn't find anythin'.

I was walkin' out when she came in with the horse Maggie and Glenn had used on the run.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, "Can I help you with somethin'?"

"Naw, jus' lookin' 'round."

She stared at me for a minute, "Well, okay but you know it's not nice to snoop, right?"

"I wasn't. I was lookin' for some things I could use tomorrow."

She busied herself with the horse but she continued to talk, "You're goin' to look for Carol's daughter again?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you need?"

"Um..maybe some rope. 'Case I need it."

"Alright," she walked away an' came back with some rope. She smiled when she handed it to me, "if you need anythin' else, just let me know."

"Aight."

I walked away feelin' relieved she didn't seem ta recognize me.

I was leavin' tha stalls when I heard her start singin'.

_"Cottonwood fallin' like snow in July Sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drives In a tail light circle_

_Roll down the windows, turn it on up Pour a little crown in a dixie cup Get the party started_

_Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be The best buzz I'm ever gonna find Hey, I'm a little drunk on you And high on summertime"_

I stopped an' listened. I know that song.

_"If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9 Tippin' n' spillin' that home-made wine On your tied up T-shirt Every little kiss is drivin' me wild Throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire Good God almighty_

_Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom Dancin' on the tailgate in the full moon That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be The best buzz I'm ever gonna find Hey, I'm a little drunk on you And high on summertime"_

We listened ta that song that night.

_"Let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker And when it gets a little bit hotter We'll take it off on out in the water_

_Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be The best buzz I'm ever gonna find Hey, I'm a little drunk on you And high on summertime_

_Yeah, I'm a little drunk on you"_

_["Drunk on You" by Luke Bryan]_

Fuck! I hauled ass outta there. She does remember!

* * *

_**A/N: Thank y'all so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! Y'all are amazing!**_

_***paw-paw is what my family always called my grandpa. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I know it's short but I was struggling with it and it's more of a filler for what's gonna happen next. The next one will be longer, I promise.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

**Beth**-

I woke up to Wyatt's cries. I looked at my watch, _4:20 a.m._ It had only been 30 minutes since he had gone back to sleep. I groaned and picked him up, "You don't want mama to sleep, do you?"

I cradled him in my arms and walked around our room. I knew he didn't need to be changed and I had already fed him. So why was he so cranky? He did feel a little warm. I'd have to ask daddy but I didn't want to go wake him up.

I walked over to the window and looked out. There was enough light for me to see someone goin' into the barn but I couldn't tell who it was. A few minutes later they emerged with one of the horses.

When Wyatt finally decided to go back to sleep, so did I.

I'm not sure how long I slept but when I woke up, Maggie was rockin' Wyatt.

"Hey Mama," she said.

I smiled and sat up in bed, "how long have you been in here?"

"About an hour. Wyatt was cryin'."

"He kept me up most of the night. I don't know what's wrong with him but he felt warm last night."

She brought him over to me, "I'll carry him to daddy after you feed him."

After Wyatt was fed, Maggie carried him to daddy while I ate somethin'.

When I walked downstairs, Maggie was rockin' him but he kept cryin'.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, takin' him in my arms.

Daddy looked at me, "He's runnin' a fever. I think he's teething. It could be a infection though."

"Ouch!" Maggie said with a laugh.

We all looked at her.

"What? If he's teethin', it's gonna hurt her when she feeds him."

Daddy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Waiting for Maggie to continue. Actually, it was more like daring her to.

He looked back at me, "Maggie's gonna go to town to get some medicine for him. While she's gone, keep him upstairs. Leave him in his diaper and don't cover him up. I'll get Patricia to bring you a cool rag to wipe him down.

I had carried him upstairs and followed daddy's instructions when I heard Maggie yellin' for him.

I stayed upstairs but I could still hear her.

"Daddy, Nelly's missing."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not in the barn or the pasture!"

"Alright, Maggie, just calm down. Take one of the other horses and I'll look for Nelly."

"Yes sir."

Not long after Maggie left, daddy and Jimmy went to look for Nelly.

I left Wyatt with Patricia while I went outside. I wasn't sure who took but I had to let daddy know I saw them.

"Daddy, I saw someone take her out this mornin'. I couldn't tell who it was though."

"It was Daryl, from that group," Jimmy said.

Daddy nodded, "this is exactly why I don't want them here." Daddy walked off and headed towards the tents.

Jimmy put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arms around his waist and layed my head on his shoulder.

"This ain't gonna be good," he said.

"Nope. He's gonna make them leave."

He looked down at me, "you don't want them to leave, do you?"

"No, I don't. It's nice havin' them around."

Later that evening, everyone started to worry.

Of course, I was in my own little world with Wyatt who, after daddy had given him the medicine Maggie brought back, was still fussy, so I didn't know about all the commotion outside until I heard daddy yellin' for me to get him some towels and water.

I rushed to gather the things daddy asked for. But I dropped the bowl of water, shattering it, when I walked into the room.

It was the man they had introduced as Daryl but that wasn't the worst part.

I started feeling my throat close up, my heart beat faster and my hands shake when I saw his back.

None of my reactions were because of the mangled scars that were there but because I had seen them before.

"Bethie? Are you alright?" Patricia asked, standing in front of me.

"Huh?" I turned my attention to her.

"Maggie, get your sister out of here," I heard daddy say and before I could protest, Maggie was pulling me towards my room.

"Beth?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face, "what's with you?"

I swallowed hard. I was not about to tell her that the man in there was Wyatt's father.

Yes, I knew his first name was Daryl and so was the man downstairs but I had honestly never put two and two together. I didn't recognize him because he wasn't as hairy or bloody before but I sure as hell recognize him now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

**Daryl**-

I groaned when I sat up in tha bed.

My head was poundin' an' tha sounds of a cryin' baby was makin' it worse.

I got up and stepped out of tha room. I looked 'round but didn't see no one so I walked down tha hall and stopped in front of the door where tha baby was cryin'.

"Fuck, don't they know how ta shut tha kid up!"

I tapped on tha door but didn't hear anyone so I eased it open an' walked in an' over ta where tha crib was.

That was the first time I got a look at 'im. I stood there starin', it was all I could do.

"What are you doin' in here?" Someone asked. I turned 'round ta see Beth standin' there in tha doorway.

"Get away from my son," she said an' moved closer.

"He 6 months?" I asked.

"Yeah. So? Why's it matter how old he is?"

I stared at 'er for a minute, "I ain't no fuckin' genius but I know tha time's right."

"Right for what?"

"He's mine, ain't he? I gave ya my fuckin' address. Why tha hell didn't ya come an' let me know ya was pregnant. Hell, ya didn't even have ta come there, ya coulda wrote a fuckin' letter."

"I didn't do that because he ain't yours! He's my son."

"What kinda fuckin' game are ya playin'? I did tha math, he's mine."

"No, he's not. I ain't playin' any games. Wyatt was born three months early. Figure that up, genius. He ain't yours," she said sternly, "Now get out of my room so I can feed my son."

We both stood there in silence for a minute.

"Can ya keep 'im quiet?" I finally asked.

"Yeah. Can you leave?"

* * *

**Beth**-

I hated lyin' to him but I had to. He didn't need to know, no one did.

It was hard watchin' him walk out of the room after seein' the look on his face but it's better this way.

I picked Wyatt up and sat down in the rocking chair to feed him.

I smiled down at him. He's my angel. I gently started rockin' and singin'.

_"There I was ten years old Waiting in my room for him to come home I just knew he'd be so mad Though I begged my mother not to, she told my dad. There was no denying I let him down But instead of being angry He put his arms around me and said_

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days I'll always feel the same way Whatever road you may be on Know you're never too far gone my love is there wherever you may be Just remember that you'll always be my baby._

_There I was twenty-one Oh I was so ashamed of what I'd done On a country road Parked one night What started out so innocent Crossed the line There was no denying I let God down But instead of being angry He let his love surround me and I heard_

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days I'll always feel the same way Whatever road you may be on Know you're never too fargone My love is there wherever you may be Just remember that you will always be my baby yeah, yeah._

_There he is my little man I'm sure he'll get in trouble every now andthen And I pray to God that when he does I'll be just as understanding as my father was 'cause the last thing that I want to do is let him down So instead of being angry I'm gonna throw my arms around him and I'll say_

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days I'll always feel the same way whatever road you maybe on No you're never too far gone My love is there wherever you may be Just remember that you'll always be my baby, be my baby" _

_["You'll Always Be My Baby" by Sara Evans]_

I closed my eyes when I finished and let a few tears fall.

He was wrong, I did try to tell him. I was just too scared of what would happen.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry for that but I'd still love to know what y'all think about it. Was Beth right or wrong to lie to Daryl? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Another short chapter. After this, things will begin to progress and hopefully I'll have longer chapters for y'all and I plan on posting another one very soon.**_

_**I'm gonna say this chapter should probably be rated M, so there's the warning.**_

_***Flashbacks are in Italics.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**Beth**-

It's been three weeks since my confrontation with Daryl and a lot has happened since then.

We all found out that Lori is pregnant, Shane's kind of crazy and daddy let them move into the house because winter's almost here.

I've seen the stares from Daryl whenever I'm around everyone. He stares longer whenever I have Wyatt. Actually, he stares at Wyatt when anyone is holdin' him or when he's downstairs in the playpen.

I've seen a few members of his group, mostly Carol and Lori, tryin' to get him to hold Wyatt. They've tried to get everyone in their group to hold him.

They don't know the reason he won't.

"Seems like someone's takin' an interest in you," Patricia whispered to me.

I was sitting on the couch holdin' Wyatt who was now asleep.

"What?"

"That guy, Daryl. He watches you," she said.

I shrugged, "So?"

"Oh, Bethie. I know you've seen him too. Why else do you leave the room when he comes in?"

I shrugged again.

"Bethie, your daddy's noticed it too. He wants you to stay away from him."

I nodded my head, "I will, Patricia."

I stood up and carried Wyatt to our room and placed him in his crib. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_He touched my cheek and pulled me closer to him. He pulled my shirt and bra off. I gasped when his mouth found my nipple._

_He rolled me onto my back and started kissin' his way down my stomach, stopping only to pull my jeans off._

_"Ya ever done this 'fore?" He asked._

_"No," I whispered._

_"I ain't gon' hurt ya," he said, kissing me._

_Before I knew it, he was thrusting into me. I remember how it hurt at first but damn, it felt good._

* * *

"Mmmm," I moaned out loud.

"Havin' a good dream?" Maggie asked with a chuckle.

I jumped up off the bed like I'd been struck by lightning.

"God, Maggie! Can't you knock?"

"I did but you didn't answer. I came to check on Wyatt. Daddy wants to know if he's runnin' a fever."

"He's fine," I said.

She walked over to his crib and cooed at him.

"Hey, Maggie. Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Yeah," she sat down in the rocking chair.

"Have you ever wondered about Wyatt's dad?"

She scoffed, "What kind of question is that? You're my baby sister. Of course I wanna know who the prick is that knocked you up!"

"No, not that. I mean, what if I'd of told him. What if he'd of been around."

"Well, considering the only thing we know about him is that you met him at a party, which daddy hasn't forgiven me for, and that we know he was older, even though you don't even know how old he was, Daddy would've killed him. So, you wouldn't of had to worry about him tryin' to take Wyatt or anythin' and he wouldn't of had to worry about payin' child support."

"Do you think I should've told him?"

"Yeah, I do. He had a right to know. Why are you just now askin' this? He's probably dead or worse by now. You should've been askin' these question before Wyatt was born."

"What if I had the chance to tell him now but I didn't."

She looked at me confused, "What'd you mean?"

"If he were here right now and he asked if Wyatt was his and I told him no, would I be wrong?"

"Hmm, I've never been in your situation so I don't know. It's your choice. You're the one who carried him for nine months and had to go through 17 hours of labor."

My conversation with Maggie was interrupted by screams from outside.

"Stay here," she told me before rushing off.

I could still hear the screams and then I heard gunfire. Before I knew it, Lori was in my room throwing stuff into bags.

"There's a heard of walkers heading towards us," she said.

I quickly grabbed Wyatt and everything of his I could. Then we ran downstairs.

* * *

**Daryl**-

Ever'one was rushin' outta tha house and jumpin' in whatever car they could, except me.

I wasn't leavin' 'til I knew Beth an' Wyatt were safe.

She can deny that he's mine all she wants to but I wasn't born yesterday.

When I saw 'em get in tha truck with Lori an' T-dog, I was relieved.

I ain't sure how long we was all separated but we met up in tha highway where we left supplies for Sophia.

Beth was clingin' tight ta Wyatt. Tha boy was cryin'.

Lookin' 'round, we could see there was a few who didn't make it.

Maggie an' Beth cried over Patricia, Lori cried over Shane, Carol an' Lori were both upset about Andrea but what got me was Beth.

She didn't shed a fuckin' tear over 'er boyfriend. Made me start thinkin' she was some kinda heartless bitch.

* * *

**Beth**-

Maggie stared at me, waiting for a reaction when they told me Jimmy was dead.

I was upset but I wasn't about to cry over someone I didn't love. The only one's who mattered to me now are Wyatt, daddy and Maggie.

Everyone decided we'd try to find another safe place to stay. It wasn't gonna be easy but they were determined.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I know this chapter doesn't have any action in it but this story is about Daryl, Beth and their son more than anything else.**_

_**Let me know what y'all think!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

_**7 months later**_

**Beth**-

It's not easy raising a child when you're constantly movin' and runnin' from walkers. I'd hate to have been in Lori's shoes though. I couldn't have imagined tryin' to get through all of this while bein' pregnant.

I'm just glad we found the prison when we did.

We're all still upset over those we lost before but now that Lori's gone, things are worse.

But there is a beautiful baby girl here now.

* * *

**Daryl-**

Me an' Maggie went ta find things for tha baby. We couldn't lose 'er like we've lost ever'one else.

When we got back I took 'er from Carl while Maggie an' Beth made a bottle.

Holdin' 'er felt right. Kinda wish I'd had a chance ta hold my boy when he was this small. I don't think I'll ever get that chance though.

I took tha bottle from Beth an' started feedin' tha baby.

"Ya like that, Lil' Ass-Kicker? Ya like that sweetheart?"

I looked 'round an' caught tha look on Beth's face 'fore she got Wyatt an' ran off towards tha cells.

* * *

**Beth**-

I couldn't take it anymore. I really messed up and it wasn't somethin' that could easily be forgiven.

I sat down and held Wyatt close to me and cried. It was all I could do.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Maggie asked. I didn't know she had followed me.

I shook my head and kept cryin'.

"Bethie, I asked you a question. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

She sat down beside me and tried to take Wyatt out of my arms but I wouldn't let her.

"Beth, what the hell's goin' on?"

I closed my eyes. "I messed up, Maggie. I should have told him," I cried.

"Told who what?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Wyatt.

"Oh. You mean you should've told his dad?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Bethie, everythin's gonna be fine."

"No, no it's not. It...it's not gonna be fine, Maggie."

"And why is that, Beth? Because Wyatt won't get to know his father? Or find out that his father took advantage of his mother when she was 16 and he was God knows how old?"

"Maggie, he didn't take advantage of me. I wanted it."

"Well, tell me what's wrong 'cause we need you to help take care of Lori and Rick's baby and we can't have you bein' distracted."

"I...I lied, Maggie! To you, to daddy, mama, Shawn and to him. I lied. I lied to everyone."

Maggie's face went blank, "What do you mean you lied? What did you lie about?"

"I...I knew how to get a hold of him. I knew where he lived. I just...I couldn't tell anyone because I knew what would happen. I tried to tell him several times after I found out but...but I couldn't. He even...before...he asked me if Wyatt was his, I told him no. I told him that he was born premature and there was no way he was his. I lied to him!"

Maggie scoffed, "Well, he sure as hell didn't make any effort to find out the truth. I'm mad that you lied to me but I honestly don't care that you lied to him. Yes, it was wrong but you could've lost Wyatt if he knew."

Maggie started to walk out of the cell but turned around to face me, "I expect you to tell daddy the truth. I know there's more to it than what you just told me and he'll know it to."

* * *

**Daryl**-

I listened ta their whole fuckin' conversation. I knew that bitch was lyin'.

When Maggie left, I walked in and right up ta her.

"Ya fuckin' lied ta me!"

She jus' stared at me like she was scared.

"Ya hear me?" I reached for Wyatt but she backed away.

"Give me my son."

"No. He's my son. I'm the one who has been raisin' him."

I slammed my hand on the wall by her head, "Yeah, ya been raisin' 'im but who's fault is that? Huh, ya lil' bitch? Who's fault is it? Ya never fuckin' told me I had a kid. I woulda helped ya out."

I reached for Wyatt again and took him from her.

She closed 'er eyes. "Please don't tell anyone yet. Let me talk to my daddy first."

"Ya want me ta play along?"

She nodded and whispered, "yes."

"Only reason I will is 'cause I respect ya daddy too God damn much an' I don't want nobody takin' this boy from me."

"I tried to tell you," she whispered.

"When tha fuck did ya try that?"

"After I found out. Daddy let me go stay with Maggie for a few days while they worked everythin' out with my school. I went by your place, the address you gave me but you weren't there. I tried again before I went back home."

"Coulda left a fuckin' note."

She huffed, "Yes, because that's somethin' you put in a note. I wanted to tell you in person. I didn't have the chance to after that."

I was pissed at 'er but I had ta smile. Tha lil' boy in my arms is mine. My son.

Fuck that's weird ta say an' I'm actually glad he is.

I sat down with 'im an' she sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you the truth back at the farm but I thought daddy was gonna make y'all leave, so I didn't."

"Fuck! Yer daddy an' sister's gon' kill me, ain't they?"

"Probably. I was sixteen."

"Yeah, ya coulda told me that 'fore we did anythin'."

"Really, 'cause that was the last thing on my mind and if my memory serves me right, you sure as hell didn't bother askin'. Maybe you were thinkin' with the wrong head."

"Yer daddy know ya talk like that?"

"Nope."

I talked ta Wyatt while she dug through 'er bag.

She pulled out a folder, a Bible an' a couple picture albums an' handed 'em ta me.

I handed Wyatt back ta her an' looked through tha pictures.

"Those are when he was born," she pointed out, "He had jaundice but he was otherwise healthy."

"He's big," I chuckled.

She smiled an' shifted Wyatt so she could open tha folder.

"I know you're pissed at me and I know I can't take back what I did and what you missed with Wyatt but maybe you'd like to write your name on this."

She handed me a folded up piece of paper.

I unfolded it ta find it was Wyatt's birth certificate.

"It's blank where the fathers name should be. Do you wanna write your name there or wait?"

"I'ma write it. He's my boy but this shit ain't gon' change nothin' between us. Ya gon' have ta show me I can trust ya."

She nodded, "I know. That's probably pretty close to what daddy's gonna tell me. I told him I didn't know anythin' about you."

I wrote my name an' looked over tha piece of paper.

Tha boy was big, 8 pounds, 6 ounces.

Then I read his name.

"Wyatt Daryl Greene," I raised my eyebrow an' looked at 'er 'fore I marked out 'Greene'.

"Wyatt Daryl Dixon," she read it out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

**Beth**-

I was tryin' to get the baby to sleep when Wyatt woke up and started cryin'.

"Uuggh!" I groaned and leaned against the wall, "can't y'all sleep through the night just once?"

"I could take 'im," Daryl said from the doorway.

"He needs his diaper changed," I told him.

He came in and picked Wyatt up, "Where's tha diapers?"

"Um...," I looked around, "Top bunk. Can you hand me one for her?"

He handed me one and laid Wyatt on the bed. He knelt down and changed his diaper while I took care of the baby.

"Do you really wanna keep him tonight?"

"He's my son, ain't he? I'll keep 'im."

"Don't you have watch?"

"Yeah but I wanna keep 'im."

I smiled and so did he.

"Have ya talked ta yer daddy yet?"

"No. I haven't had the chance."

He glared at me.

"I'm not lyin', Daryl. I've been stuck tendin' to the babies. No one comes to talk to me except Carol. You come in here but you're here for Wyatt."

He picked Wyatt up and grabbed one of the baby blankets, "Let me know when ya ready ta tell 'im an' I'll go with ya."

I nodded and started rockin' the baby when Daryl left.

I was surprised that Wyatt wasn't cryin'. It's only been four weeks since Daryl started spendin' time with him and they're already comfortable around each other.

* * *

**Daryl**-

I made sure Wyatt was wrapped up in 'is blanket 'fore we went out ta tha guard tower.

"Fuck!" I mumbled when I saw Maggie.

She glared at me an' crossed 'er arms, "Why the hell are you bringin' him out here? Why isn't he with Beth?"

"Told 'er I'd help 'er out. She's got 'er hands full with Asskicker."

She huffed, "Damn it. Hand him here. I'll watch him."

"Naw, I got it. We'll be in tha guard tower." I kinda jerked my arms so she couldn't take 'im.

She stepped back and stared at me but didn't say anythin'. Finally, she threw 'er hands up and stomped inside. I'd be willin' ta bet good money she was gon' yell at Beth or some start some shit with 'er.

I sat down on the walkway an' held Wyatt in my lap. He was asleep but I still wanted 'im ta know who I am.

"I ain't gon' treat ya like my daddy treated me an' yer uncle Merle," I whispered.

I took my vest off an' put it on tha floor inside tha tower, then laid 'im down on it with me beside 'im. I wasn't sleepin' but I didn't hear tha door ta tha guard tower open.

I leaned up ta see Beth standin' there cryin'.

"Tha fuck's tha matter with ya?" I asked.

She glanced at Wyatt an' then back ta me.

I stood up, "Fuck! What'd she say?"

She shook 'er head an' walked over ta pick Wyatt up.

I grabbed 'er arm 'fore she could leave, "I asked ya a question."

"She's pissed. She's got everyone up and she was yellin' at me and daddy. Daddy sent me out here to get Wyatt so he could talk to her," she wiped her eyes on 'er shoulders, "what'd she say to you?"

"Nothin'," I shrugged, "jus' wanted ta know why he wasn't with ya."

We heard shoutin' an' a door slam.

"Elizabeth Jane Greene, get your ass down here. Now!" Maggie yelled.

Almost ever'one was outside an' talkin' over each other.

"C'mon. We got shit ta work out."

* * *

**Beth**-

As soon as we stepped outside the guard tower, Maggie had Daryl pinned to the wall and was hittin' him. He tried to push her away until she kneed him in the balls but he didn't try to hit her back.

"Maggie, stop!" I yelled at her.

She looked at me, "Stop? You want me to stop?! He raped you, Beth!"

"No, he didn't! Now stop it!" I looked over at daddy, "Daddy, do somethin'! Make her stop!"

Daddy shook his head and raised his hands, "I'm very disappointed in you, Elizabeth Jane. What in God's name possessed you to lie about this?"

"I was scared, daddy. I was gonna...we were gonna tell you."

"What about before? Wyatt is 14 months old, Elizabeth. You've had plenty of time to tell the truth."

Maggie pushed Daryl towards us and daddy looked at him and shook his head before he started to walk off.

"Daddy, stop. We need to talk about this , please."

"I'm done talkin', Elizabeth," he looked at Daryl, "As for you, we'll be havin' a talk ourselves."

Everyone stared at us in shock and disgust for a few minutes and then left.

"Get ya ass up there," Daryl growled and pointed to the tower.

Once we were inside he started pacin' and biting his nails.

"Maggie's a lot smarter than is good for her," I said.

He stopped and looked at me, "What?"

"You saw his birth certificate. His middle name is Daryl. When he was born she questioned me about why I chose that name, I remember her sayin' she didn't like it but I didn't tell her. All I knew was your first name, so I gave it to him."

He grunted and started pacin' again.

"Yer sister, yer daddy an' ever'one else thinks I raped ya," he growled.

"But you didn't and I've told them that! Besides, Maggie needs to stop actin' the way she is. She's the one who took me to that party in the first place and she left me there so she could go fuck some guy."

"Yeah, blame ya sister. That'll get 'em off our backs," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry, Daryl. I really am. If they'd found out before, daddy would've killed you or had you arrested."

"I know ya are. Ain't all yer fault though. I shouldn't have done that shit with ya ta begin with. Shoulda kept it in my fuckin' pants."

I looked down at Wyatt, "Yeah, but we wouldn't have him if you did."

Daryl stopped and looked at us. He sat down and took Wyatt from me.

"Least we got somethin' good outta it," he smiled at Wyatt.

I scooted closer and Daryl put his arm around my shoulder. We leaned back against the wall and watched Wyatt.

A few hours later, the sun began to rise and Wyatt was now awake and ready to play, which was fine with Daryl.

"I'm gonna go inside and get him somethin' to eat," I announced.

Daryl raised his eyebrow, "Thought ya was still nursin' 'im."

"Yeah, when we were out on the road and didn't have anythin' else to feed him. I still nurse, just not as often."

He nodded and stood up, "Let's go."

"No, you stay out here with him."

"I cain't let ya face 'em alone."

"Daryl, it's my daddy and sister. I can handle them," I reached up and touched his now black eye, "I'll get you somethin' for that while I'm in there."

When I walked into the prison, everyone quit talkin'.

"Where the hell is my nephew?" Maggie growled.

"He's with Daryl. His dad."

She slapped me. "You left him out there? That dumbass redneck is a rapist, Beth."

"No, he's not! I wanted to be with him! He did not rape me!"

Maggie huffed when daddy tried to pull her away from me but she moved anyway.

"Did you even tell daddy that you left me at that party? Did you tell him you left me there so you could go with some guy?" I yelled.

Daddy looked at me and then Maggie, "Margaret?"

Maggie glared at me and tried explainin' to daddy what happened.

I pushed past everyone and headed to my cell to get somethin' for Wyatt to eat.

"Did he rape you, Beth?" Rick asked.

"No. For the last time, no he did not rape me!"

He studied my face for a minute but I didn't look away.

"You can quit playin' cop," I told him.

"I'm not playin'. Is he still in the guard tower?"

I stuffed some things into a diaper bag before I answered. "Yes, he's still there. That's where I'm goin'."

Rick followed me to guard tower and pulled Daryl aside before talkin' to the both of us.

"So, even though you were drinkin' and high, you wanted to have sex with him?" He asked but it sounded like he was tryin' to sort everythin' out in his head.

"Yeah, I wanted to," I looked at Daryl, "I remember him askin' if I was sure."

"I believe y'all," Rick rubbed his eyes, then looked back at us, "Alright, let's go inside and see if we can get things settled."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: This chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it but I hope y'all enjoy it.**_

_**Let me know what y'all think.**_

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

**Beth**-

Daryl held Wyatt when we went back inside with Rick.

Maggie was screamin' at us until Rick had Glenn and Carol lock her in a cell.

We sat down at the table daddy had been at while Rick talked to him.

"Bethie," daddy looked at me when he sat back down, "Tell me the truth. Did he force you?"

"No, daddy. He didn't force me to do anythin'. Maggie took me to a party and I...I was drinkin'..."

Daddy stopped me and looked at Daryl.

"Son, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Daryl looked at me and then to daddy.

"'Cause I wanna be there fer Wyatt. Beth shouldn't have ta raise 'im alone."

Daddy nodded his head and looked at both of us.

"I don't think you raped her. I think you were being stupid and you made a mistake," daddy looked at me, "both of you were being stupid and both of you made a mistake."

He looked at Wyatt who was in Daryl's lap, "But that little boy right there, he ain't a mistake. I trust that everythin' that's happened was in God's plans for y'all. Otherwise you wouldn't have ended up on our farm."

_"He's a redneck piece of shit, Bethie! He's trash," we heard Maggie scream from inside the cell block._

Daddy shook his head and looked at Daryl, "don't pay any attention to what she says. I had a talk with her and I believe she feels guilty for leavin' Beth alone at that party and she's lookin' for someone else to blame."

Carol and Glenn came over and told Daryl they didn't believe he raped me.

Daryl didn't say much and neither did I, we just sat there and listened to daddy.

"Had I have known this before all of this happened, I would have either killed you or had you thrown in jail without hesitation. I wouldn't have taken the time to get to know you."

Daryl nodded but didn't speak.

"But I've gotten the chance to know you and I know you're a good man. Your past don't matter much to me, all that matters is how you step up and take care of your son and I see you doin' that. Now, we're gonna set some ground rules here," daddy pointed at Daryl, "You will at no time spend the night in her cell and I expect the two of you to share responsibilities when it comes to that boy."

"I plan on spendin' as much time as I can with 'im," Daryl told daddy.

"That's good. But one more thing y'all should know, while I may not be mad, I don't like knowin' my 16 year old daughter got pregnant by a man in his thirties, even if you didn't know how old she was and she didn't volunteer the information."

* * *

**Daryl**-

After we got done talkin' ta Hershel, I took Beth an' Wyatt outside so we could talk.

"Tell me somethin' 'bout 'im."

"What do you wanna know?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Anythin'."

"Okay, well, he had a stuffed alligator that Shawn got him. He loved it. He'd cry if he didn't have it or until he got it. He likes it when you sing to him."

"How'd ya pick 'is name?"

"You don't like it?"

"Naw, I jus' wanna know how ya picked it."

"Well, it kinda took me forever. When the doctor told me I was havin' a boy, I didn't know what I was gonna name him. When he was born, I still didn't have a name picked out. I'm not really sure why I chose Wyatt but when I held him it fit."

"Shit," I mumbled.

"What?" She looked over ta see Rick, Carol and Glenn talkin' ta Maggie.

"Yer sisters gon' kill me, ain't she?"

"No. Despite how mad she is, she wouldn't do that to Wyatt. She'd never do anythin' to hurt him and now that he knows you, he needs you. Alive," she smiled an' looked down, "Daryl, I'm really, really sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I was just tryin' to keep him. I was scared of losin' him."

"Why was ya scared of losin' 'im?"

"I let someone put it in my head that since you were older, you'd take him away from me."

"Who tha fuck told ya that?"

She shook 'er head, "It doesn't matter who. I shouldn't have listened to them."

I scratched my head an' looked at Wyatt. He was playin' with Beth's necklace.

"What was ya gon' do after ya finished school?"

She raised 'er eyebrow, "What?"

"What was ya gon' do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't gonna go to college or anythin'. Daddy and mama were gonna let me take some time to be with Wyatt. I didn't really have a plan after that. Why'd you wanna know?"

"We got a kid tagether. Figured we should know more 'bout each other."

Wyatt started cryin' so she handed 'im ta me.

"You have to practice gettin' him quiet," she said.

I looked a 'er an' she smiled, "He can be cryin' for several different reasons."

"Like what?"

"His diaper may need to be changed, he may be hungry, sleepy. He has some teeth comin' in, they may be botherin' him."

"How'd ya know if he's hungry or sleepy?"

"Check his diaper first."

I checked 'is diaper, "Damn!"

"He needs to be changed?"

"Yep."

"Come on," she stood up an' I followed 'er.

I changed 'is diaper but he was still cryin'.

"Now, rub your finger along his gums gently."

I did it like she said an' he almost stopped cryin'.

"It's his teeth," she said an' started diggin' through a bag, "Here's a teethin' ring. It won't work as good as your finger but at least he can chew on it as long as he wants to."

I took it from 'er an' gave it ta 'im. He started cryin' when I took my finger outta 'is mouth an' tried ta pull it back in.

Beth laughed, "Sometimes the teethin' ring doesn't work. Put it in his mouth, if he keeps cryin' rub his gums again."

* * *

**Beth**-

It was kind of funny watchin' Daryl with Wyatt and tellin' him how to do things but he was patient and seemed to enjoy learnin' how to take care of him.

I really do regret not lettin' everyone, especially Daryl, know sooner. He missed so much with Wyatt and it was my fault but now he's here.

Wyatt finally quit cryin' and stood up in Daryl's lap and started pullin' on his hair. He laughed when Daryl made a face at him.

"I'm gonna go help Carol with the baby. If y'all need anythin', come get me," I told him. He nodded and kept playin' with Wyatt.

I went to find Carol but instead I ran into Maggie. I wasn't gonna talk to her but she stopped me.

"I don't wanna hear what you have to say," I told her.

"Well too bad. You're gonna listen to me."

"Maggie, you didn't have a problem with Daryl before..."

"That was before I found out he fucked my little sister," she interrupted me, "Bethie, you were 16."

"So, daddy was older than my mama. Besides, it was one time and it's not like we're together now. He wants to spend time with Wyatt and I'm not gonna stop him. Neither are you!"

"Okay, so he may not have raped you but I'm not takin' back anythin' else I said about him."

"That's fine. But you should apologize to him for callin' him a rapist and for hittin' him. He's done a lot for us, Maggie. He deserves a little more respect than you've shown him or what I've shown him. He's Wyatt's dad and he's not goin' anywhere."

Maggie huffed and gritted her teeth then left.

I found Carol with the baby. "Hey," I called out to her.

"Hey, sweetie," she smiled and motioned for me to sit down.

We talked for about an hour before Daryl came out with Wyatt.

Carol stood up, "Do you mind watchin' her?"

"No ma'am."

* * *

**Daryl**-

"He started cryin' again," I told Beth.

"Did you check his diaper again? Or try givin' him a bottle?"

"Yeah, he was clean an' he threw tha bottle. He keeps pullin' on 'is ear."

"Daddy said he does that because his gums hurt."

Wyatt started rubbin' 'is eyes. "Guess he's tired."

"Yeah, try singin' to him," she told me.

"Hell naw, you do it. I'll hold 'im."

She smiled, "Okay."

_"Gonna lay my burden down Gonna lay my body in the ground Cold clay against my skin But I don't care at all_

_Can't seem to find my piece of mind So with the earth I'll lay entwined Six feet underground My feet are warm and dry_

_When I get to the other side I'll put your picture way up high But I'm not coming back to you It's just too far_

_If I was cast off on the sea Would you com and look for me Or would you just let me sink Beneath the waves so blue_

_What if I had learned to fly Fly all night till day drew nigh Touch down upon a branch and Scan the crowd for you_

_When I touch my feet on the land I'll kiss your lips and take you in But you know I'm not here to stay It's just too far_

_Darling can't you hear me cry My bones are broke My tongue is tied The moon is swaying back and forth Against the navy sky Is all I can see My body is trembling on my knees Just have a little mercy on me Run away and hide_

_When I sleep the angels sing But I cannot hear a thing Eyes close Dreaming of better days gone by_

_When I wake the trumpets play And I'm standing at the gates Fall down and joy I know my race has just been won_

_When I was young my mama would say Well life is hard, but that's OK If you can make it through the day It's not that far No, it's not that far"_

_["Lay My Burden Down" by Allison Krauss]_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This chapter is kind of all over the place but that's how it came out. Yes, Maggie is a bitch but I will not be killing her.**_

_**Thank y'all for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**_

_**Let me know what y'all think!**_

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

**Beth**-

"Ya wanna go on a run?" Daryl asked me.

"Um...Really? I've never been on one."

"Well, yer goin' now."

"I am? Why?"

"'Cause ever'one else is busy. I asked yer daddy an' Rick. C'mon."

"We're goin' right now?"

"Yeah, so get yer shit."

I was completely shocked. I've never been on a run. I don't even know how to shoot a gun or use a knife to kill a walker.

While Daryl waited for me to get a bag, Carol came in to get Wyatt.

"I'm gonna watch him for y'all," she hugged me, "Be safe and stay right with Daryl."

We walked outside and he got on his motorcycle.

"We're goin' on that?"

"Get on. I ain't waitin' all day."

Great one more thing for me to be nervous about. I've never been on a motorcycle.

"Where are we goin'?"

He didn't answer and I didn't ask again.

We finally pulled up to a small rundown store. It was out of the way of any major roads so it probably wasn't cleared out of any supplies.

Daryl went in first with his crossbow up and I followed closely.

Once the place was cleared he motioned for me to follow him.

He stopped and looked at a claw machine that was filled with stuffed animals before bustin' the glass out with his crossbow.

He pulled out two stuffed animals and put them in his bag.

"One's fer Wyatt an' one's fer Asskicker," he explained.

"Oh. Did you know Rick and Carl named her Judith?"

"Yeah."

We split up to look for supplies. I went to the small baby section but I'm not sure where Daryl went.

"This place has been cleaned out. There's no formula or baby food or anythin'," I told him.

"Keep lookin'."

I looked over several shelves and grabbed what I could.

By the time I found Daryl, my bag was full.

"Well, this section hasn't been cleaned out," I said.

Daryl smirked and picked up a box.

I raised an eyebrow, "What're those for?"

"Peace offerin'," he said and stuffed several boxes into his bag.

"You're gonna bribe my sister with condoms?"

"Whatever works. Last thing we need is another kid ta take care of an' tha way her an' Glenn are goin' at it, there'll be one."

I smiled and shook my head. "No argument there but I don't think she's changed her mind about anythin' in the last 48 hours."

He shrugged. "Here fill this up with whatever y'all need." He handed me a bag and motioned to the next aisle. I looked up to see 'Feminine Hygiene' on the sign above it.

* * *

**Daryl**-

"Who tha hell told ya I'd take Wyatt?" I asked 'er again.

"I told you it doesn't matter who."

"It does matter 'cause they're tha fuckin' reason I didn't get ta see my son."

She looked up from tha shelf. "If you had of been at your house when I came by, what would you have said to me? What would you have done?"

"Fuck, I don't know. Ain't never had a kid."

"You probably would have told me to get lost or somethin'. Am I right?"

I shrugged an' kept lookin' 'round but I saw 'er roll 'er eyes.

"Why'd you ask me to come with you?"

"Needed help."

She walked off an' looked through a few nearby racks of clothes.

"Why'd ya lie ta me at tha farm?"

"Daryl, I want you to be in Wyatt's life. I ain't stoppin' you now but we don't have to be friends or whatever. We don't have to talk."

"Maggie get to ya?"

Tha look she gave me could've killed me.

"No, but we don't have to be friendly or anythin'. I know plenty of people who's parents weren't together and they only spoke to each other when they had to."

"That tha way ya want things?"

"What other way is there, Daryl? You'll never forgive me for not tellin' you about him and Maggie's not gonna change her mind anytime soon. It's better if we don't try to pretend we get along. The only time we need to talk is when it's somethin' about Wyatt. That's it."

"Aight then. Have it yer way."

* * *

**Beth**-

I know there was no need to act that way towards him. He just wanted to know but I couldn't tell him.

I felt like shit then and I feel even worse now. I know he hates me so there's no reason to pretend we get along. I'm not gonna stop him from being around Wyatt and I'm not gonna let anyone else stop him. That should be good enough.

We finished gettin' what we could and then left. Neither one of us spoke until we got back to the prison.

"Look, there's mama," Carol told Wyatt when we walked up.

He reached for me and I kissed him.

"Can you take him to Daryl? He got somethin' for him," I asked her.

She nodded and I continued into the prison.

"You were happy when you left. Now you look like you've been kicked in the stomach," Maggie said, "Did he do somethin' to you or say somethin'?"

I threw my bag down, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Maggie? What do you have against him?"

She looked over to daddy and Rick, they both raised their hands and shook their heads.

"Don't bring them into this, Maggie. You've been actin' like a bitch since the day I told you I was pregnant. So, what is it? You want a kid or somethin'? No matter what I do, I can't make everyone happy and I'm through with tryin'."

She stood there starin' at me.

* * *

**Daryl**-

I'd been talkin' ta Glenn, Carol an' Carl when Wyatt started fussin'.

Wyatt liked his stuffed animal but it didn't stop 'im from cryin'. I wanted ta give Asskicker her stuffed animal, too.

We all decided ta go inside an' look through tha stuff me an' Beth got.

Jus' as we walked in, Beth knocked tha shit outta Maggie.

Glenn took off after Maggie an' I gave Wyatt back ta Carol so I could get Beth but Hershel an' Rick stopped us.

"I've been watchin' this since day one and I've been waitin' for Bethie to break down," Hershel said, "let her and Maggie work this out on their own."

Them fightin' jus' made Wyatt cry worse so I took 'im ta Beth's cell.

If Hershel didn't want us ta stop 'em, I wasn't gonna try.

Not long after that Beth came in with 'er face bloodied an' it was startin' to swell up.

"Can you keep him tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah. What tha fuck was that about?"

She shook 'er head an' started wipin' 'er face off.

"Aight then. I'ma be on watch so I'll go 'head an' carry 'is stuff out there."

I handed Wyatt back to Beth an' walked out.

After what jus' happened, I wanted ta talk ta Maggie alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

**Daryl**-

I went outside an' looked 'round. "Ya seen Maggie?" I asked Carol.

"Glenn made her go to the guard tower to cool off," she said.

I went inside an' Glenn almost ran out tha door.

"You're not gonna tell her are you?" Maggie asked.

"Tell 'er what?"

"I know who you are, who you were before the world went to hell. I've heard about everythin' you did."

"Ain't none of that shit true!"

"Oh, so you do know what I'm talkin' about," she smiled, "You and your brother, goin' to parties, fuckin' girls who were way to young for y'all. The drugs, the fact that Wyatt ain't your only kid. Yeah, Daryl. I knew exactly who you were back at the farm. I didn't want to believe everythin' I had heard, especially about my sister. I had a lot of people tell me who she left that party with."

"It ain't like that," I growled at 'er.

"Then what's it like, Daryl? What the fuck did you give her to make her fuck you? Huh? 'Cause I'm not buyin' the whole 'I wanted it, I didn't know how old she was' act y'all are sellin'."

"I didn't know how old she was an' I didn't fuckin' know 'til we got ta tha farm. An' don't ya fuckin' say I forced 'er or any shit like that 'cause I didn't."

"Whatever. If you don't tell her about any of that, I will and you won't ever see Wyatt again."

I grabbed 'er arms an' slammed 'er against tha wall an' she laughed.

"Ya fuckin' bitch! He's my kid an' I ain't 'bout ta be told I can't see im, not by you anyways. If Beth wants a God damn reason fer me not ta see 'im, let 'er find 'er own reason. Ain't none of that shit true. I ain't never forced no one ta do nothin'."

She tilted 'er head ta tha side an' I saw a scar on 'er neck.

* * *

**Beth**-

"Shh, baby. Daddy will be right back," I whispered to Wyatt.

I rocked him until he was asleep and laid him on the bed.

My face was beginning to hurt but I was still mad. I wish I knew what Maggie's problem was.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. A few tears fell but I fought back the rest because it hurt too bad.

"Bethie, is everything alright?" Daddy asked from the doorway.

"Yes sir."

"What happened on the run?"

"Nothin'. I told Daryl that we didn't have to play nice. We can both take care of Wyatt but we don't have to be friendly with each other."

"Elizabeth, that won't work."

"Why not?"

"For many reasons. Mostly because Wyatt will notice. The world is bad enough as it is, he shouldn't have to grow up and see that his mother and father can't even be friendly to one another. He needs both of you," daddy sighed, "I don't know what Maggie's thinkin' but if I died today, at least I could go knowin' someone was gonna look after you and Wyatt and that's exactly what I believe Daryl will do. He'll protect both of you."

Daddy didn't say another word, he simply turned around and left.

I picked Wyatt up, careful not to wake him and went outside.

Glenn saw me and pointed to the guard tower.

* * *

**Daryl**-

"Fuck!" I moved away from 'er.

"You may not have forced anyone but you sure as hell didn't stop it either."

"My brother was fucked up on some shit! I was there, I pulled 'im off of ya before he hurt ya worse!"

"I had to walk around my high school with a gash on my neck and almost everyone there knew what had happened. I was 17, Daryl! Your brother tried to rape me!"

"Ya know what? Tell 'er whatever tha fuck ya want to!"

"Tell who what?"

We both turned around ta see Beth standin' there holdin' Wyatt.

"I don't want my nephew around him," Maggie replied.

"That's not your choice, Maggie. I don't know why you're actin' this way but I'm his mother, not you."

Maggie looked at me an' then back ta Beth. "When he hurts you, don't come cryin' to me. Just know, I will get the chance to say 'I told you so' because men like him don't change."

When she left I couldn't move an' I didn't even notice Beth had moved closer ta me.

"Here," she moved Wyatt around 'til 'is head was on my shoulder, "Would you mind if I stayed out here with y'all tonight? I mean, I just don't wanna be in there."

"Don't bother me none."

We sat down an' sat in silence 'til it got dark.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me for not tellin' you about him?"

"I hate that ya lied an' ya didn't tell me but naw, I don't hate ya."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter but I needed to get this out of the way and hopefully it explains a few things.**_

_**Let me know what y'all think! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

**Daryl**-

I know Maggie's gonna try ta get ta Beth an' tell 'er what Merle did an' if she does, I don't know what's gonna happen.

Is Beth gonna take 'er side? Is she not gonna let me see my son? Fuck, we live in a prison, there's no way I won't see 'im. What if they make me leave? I wouldn't get ta see 'im then but I sure as hell ain't leavin' without 'im.

I hit tha side of tha car I was workin' on, "Fuck!"

"You better watch your mouth, Dixon!"

I turned around ta see Beth standin' there with Wyatt.

She smiled. "I don't want that to be his first word or second or third," she laughed.

I wiped my hands off an' took 'im from 'er.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," I shook my head an' kissed Wyatt.

"Somethin's wrong. You usually smile and play with him. You're not doin' that now," she said.

I sat down an' leaned against tha car.

"I know why yer sister hates me."

She looked at me confused, "Why?"

I knew I'd have ta choose my words carefully. I didn't want 'er ta take Wyatt from me.

"My brother...he...," I started.

Damn, how do I tell 'er?

"Maggie ever tell ya where she got that scar on 'er neck?"

"No. Daddy was pretty mad at her for not tellin' him but he never pushed her to."

Shit! This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"My brother did that."

"Your brother? Why?"

"He was high an' he tried ta rape 'er."

Beth's eyes got wide.

"How...how do you know that?" She asked.

"I was there. I...," she cut me off an' stood up.

"You were there? That's why she...she thinks you raped me because you...no. Nope...," she sounded like she was tryin' ta sort ever'thin' out but couldn't find tha words.

"I didn't touch 'er. I pulled 'im off of 'er 'fore he did anythin' but he'd already cut 'er neck."

I stood up but she backed away from me. I could tell she was scared.

"Beth?"

She shook 'er head an' walked off, leavin' Wyatt with me.

That started ta worry me. What tha hell was she gonna do?

* * *

**Beth**-

I couldn't believe he'd just told me that so I walked away.

I knew Maggie was in her cell tryin' to get some rest after bein' on watch. I hated to bother her but we needed to talk.

When I walked into the cell, she was sittin' up cleaning her gun.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?"

"I can't believe you."

She looked up, "Excuse me?"

"You made a big deal about us bein' sisters and how we're supposed to tell each other everythin'. You were the one who said she was disappointed in me when I got pregnant. You, not mama, daddy or Shawn. And the way you're acting is all because you didn't tell anyone the truth."

"What?"

"I talked to Daryl, Maggie. He told me what his brother did to you. I just...I can't believe you never told me or anyone else."

"Where's Wyatt?"

"He's with Daryl."

"So let me get this straight, you left your son, my nephew, with him after he told you his brother tried to rape me and he was there."

"Daryl didn't do anythin' to you, Maggie."

"It doesn't matter if he did or not. It was his brother," she stood up, "His brother, Beth! They share the same blood!"

"What?! Do you even know who you're talkin' about? My sons father! So, what, is Wyatt gonna be a rapist or trash or whatever else you think just because of his blood?!"

"That's different, Beth!"

"How the hell is it different?"

I was beyond pissed off.

"It's different because you are raising Wyatt! Think about it, Beth. The same person that raised Daryl, raised his brother. They're just alike."

"Daryl and I are raisin' Wyatt, together!"

"Well, you've made it clear that's your choice. If you want to raise him with Daryl, don't be surprised when he hurts you or both of you. He's a dumbass redneck and that's all he'll ever be, just like his brother. They're both trash. He's a piece of shit."

"Well, if that ain't the pot callin' the kettle black."

She stepped forward and tried to grab my arm but I drew back and hit her.

"Elizabeth Jane!"

Daddy was standin' there watchin' us.

"There was no need for that, Elizabeth."

"Yes there was, daddy."

"I'm sure you feel that way, Bethie, but it was uncalled for. Violence is no way to settle disagreements, especially amongst family. Now, you go on and we'll talk about this later but I want to talk to your sister first."

"Yes sir," I gave Maggie one last look and left.

* * *

**Daryl**-

I was holdin' Wyatt an' tellin' 'im 'bout tha car when Beth stormed out of tha prison an' towards us.

She seemed pissed but I didn't know if she was pissed at me or who or why she was. I was jus' glad she didn't seem scared of me like she did earlier.

"Ugggh!" she screamed an' Wyatt started cryin'.

"You alright?" I asked 'er.

She nodded an' took Wyatt from me but she didn't leave like I expected 'er ta do. She held 'im close an' leaned against tha side of tha car.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Maggie hates you so much. I'm sorry for everythin' she's said and done to you."

"Ain't nothin' I ain't used ta hearin'."

"I'm sorry for everythin' I've done," I heard 'er voice crack an' saw 'er eyes filled with tears, "It's all my fault."

"No it ain't. I'm jus' as much ta blame fer this. I always fuck shit up, even when I try ta do tha right thing."

She slid down tha side of tha car 'til she was sittin' on tha ground an' I sat down next ta 'er.

"I wouldn't have told ya ta leave. I would've help ya out tha best I could."

She wiped 'er eyes, "huh?"

"Ya asked what I would've said an' done if I had of been at home. I wouldn't have made ya leave, I'd of done whatever I could ta help y'all out. There was a reason I gave ya my address. I ain't never done that 'fore."

"What was the reason?"

"I liked ya. Thought ya was different from other girls I'd fu...slept with." I caught myself an' tha look she gave me.

"Yeah, I was 16. I'd hope you've never slept with any other 16 year old girls."

We both laughed a little.

"Naw, I ain't never done that. I didn't know how old ya was 'til we were at y'alls farm an' ever'one was talkin' 'bout it."

"I should have told you but I honestly wasn't thinkin' about it."

"Wasn't neither one of us thinkin' 'bout it."

She handed Wyatt back ta me an' smiled.

"He looks like you," she said.

I looked at 'im, "Naw, kinda looks like 'is mama."

Wyatt started pullin' at my hair an' laughin'.

"Why was you mad?"

I watched 'er smile fade, "Maggie. She thinks that since your brother did that to her, you're just like him. I don't think you are but she does. I wish she didn't."

"Maybe I should jus' leave." I didn't mean ta say it out loud an' it wasn't 'til I saw 'er face that I realized I had.

"If you leave," she almost whispered, "I'm goin' with you. Me and Wyatt will go too. We're not stayin' here without you."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes. I did this on my phone and it decided to act crazy.**_

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

**Beth**-

I meant what I said to Daryl, if he didn't feel comfortable enough to stay here with Maggie, if he left, me and Wyatt were goin' with him.

He didn't say anythin' after that, he just looked at me and Wyatt.

I don't know if he really wants to leave or not but I let him know he wasn't leavin' without us.

"Elizabeth," daddy sat down next to me, "What caused you to hit your sister?"

"She told me about how she got the scar on her neck."

Daddy nodded, "She explained that to me, too."

"She thinks Daryl is like his brother. But daddy, I know he's not."

"Well, Bethie, I've never met Daryl's brother but the others have. They all say Daryl's a better man than him and I believe them. But your sister, she's not tryin' to hurt you or Wyatt or Daryl, she just never had the chance to deal with what happened. She didn't take the time to heal. She doesn't seem to understand that you cannot punish one man for the sins of his brother."

"What do I do?"

"The first thing you do is apologize for hitting her."

I started to protest but daddy raised his hand to stop me.

"Elizabeth, I know you feel your actions were justified but I did not raise you like that. You and Daryl need to stick together on this. Y'all will be raising a child together so don't let anyone stand in y'alls way. Be strong and in time, I'm sure Maggie will see what a good man Daryl is."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then that's on her, not you. She loves you, Bethie, and she loves Wyatt. She simply wants what's best for y'all and she wants to protect y'all. Do you understand what I'm tellin' you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," he patted my hand, "Go on and take care of Wyatt. And it'd be best if you and Daryl discussed things further. I've noticed the only time y'all seem to spend together with Wyatt is in the guard tower, other than that, y'all barely speak."

"Yes sir," I nodded and smiled and walked out to the guard tower.

I stopped in the doorway and watched Wyatt and Daryl.

Daryl was so lost in whatever story he was tellin' him and Wyatt was content with pulling on Daryl's beard. Neither of them noticed me so I just stood there.

* * *

**Daryl**-

I looked up ta see Beth smilin' at us.

"Somethin' on ya mind?" I asked 'er.

"No. I just talked to daddy though."

"He think I'm like Merle too?"

"No," she sat down in front of me an' Wyatt crawled to 'er, "He knows you're not you're brothers keeper and you're not him. Daddy believes you're a good man. I believe it too and so does everyone else here."

"'Cept fer Maggie."

"She'll get over it."

"Ya know, Merle wouldn't of done that ta 'er if he hadn't of been fucked up on some shit. He may be a bastard but he wouldn't of done that if he was in 'is right mind."

We stayed up all night talkin', mostly 'bout Wyatt an' what Beth had hoped 'is life would be like.

I woke up tha next mornin' when Beth cried out in pain.

Wyatt was awake an' had hit 'er face. It wasn't hard enough ta hurt but with 'er face still a lil' swollen, it did.

I grabbed 'im an' pulled 'im to me.

"Ya cain't be hittin' yer mama like that," I told 'im.

He tried ta squirm away from me but I held 'im close.

Beth sat up an' took 'is hands in hers. He let go an' reached for 'er so I let go of 'im.

"You wanna try to walk to daddy?"

He bounced in 'er arms.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"He'll walk on his own if he has somethin' to hold on to so give me your hand."

I held out my hand to 'er an' she straightened our arms out an' let Wyatt hold on to 'em.

He took a few wobbly steps 'fore he let go of our arms an' fell but tha boy didn't cry.

Instead, he crawled over ta me an' I got 'im ta stand back up.

* * *

**Beth**-

Wyatt walked back and forth between us a few times, of course he never let go of our arms.

He finally sat down in Daryl's lap and started cryin'.

"Guess we better go inside and get somethin' to eat."

Once we were inside, Daryl took Wyatt to my cell to fix his bottle while I fixed our plates.

Maggie watched us the whole time we were in there.

Her eyes followed Daryl as he went outside with Rick, then they shot back to me and Wyatt.

Carol, who was sitting at the table with me, tensed up when Maggie stood up and started towards us.

"Carol," she said, "would you mind watchin' Wyatt for a little while? I need to talk to Beth."

Carol looked at me, "Yeah, I'll watch him."

I handed him to her and followed Maggie outside and away from the others.

"I'm sorry, Bethie. I know Daryl has helped us out a lot since the farm and I know I haven't been," she sighed, "I haven't been very nice to him or treated him with respect since I found out he's Wyatt's dad but you can't blame me for havin' concerns."

"It's not your concerns that bother me, Maggie, it's the way you've been actin'. Daryl has given you absolutely no reason to act that way. He's been nothin' but nice and helpful."

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Daryl isn't a good man. Sure, he's helped us but, Beth, his brother wasn't the only one messed up. Daryl was on the same shit his brother was. He's...he's..."

"He's, what, Maggie?"

"Look, Beth, I have no doubt that he's bein' nice and helpful but..."

"But, nothin', Maggie. Daryl isn't the one who hurt you and he didn't hurt me. I don't care if he was on drugs or whatever. That was then and he's not on anythin' now. So, either you can get over it or don't speak to me, him or Wyatt. Ever."

She uncrossed her arms and stepped towards me.

"Elizabeth, I'm gonna try to be...cordial towards him. But, if he makes one mistake and hurts you or Wyatt, I'll make sure he never breathes again. What I'm gonna do is talk to him and tell him exactly what I told you."

"No, what you can do is go apologize to him and then you can tell him whatever you want."

"I will not apologize for anythin' until I've decided to. He's gonna have to prove himself first."

"He hasn't already?"

She said no and walked off towards Daryl and Rick.

I watched her talk to both of them and when Rick left, she moved to stand in front of Daryl.

They seemed to be okay for a minute but when I saw her fists clench, I knew she was about to be anythin' but cordial.

"Maggie!" I yelled out to her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: This chapter is kind of all over the place but I had fun writing it. Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes. I will correct them as soon as I can.**_

_**Let me know what y'all think! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

**Beth**-

"Maggie!" I yelled out to her again but she didn't turn around.

I rushed towards her and Daryl hoping I could stop her before she hit him but just as I was approaching them, her fists unclenched and she held out her hand to Daryl.

After they shook hands, they both looked at me curiously.

"Bethie, what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

I looked at Daryl and then back to her.

"Nothin's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for hittin' you."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have said what I did. You had every right to hit me."

She looked at Daryl, "I mean what I said. One mistake and that's it."

He nodded to her and she walked away.

I looked at Daryl and he held up his hands.

"She ain't gon' kill me right now. Where's Wyatt?"

"He's with Carol."

He looked around and then he started to walk off.

"Where are you goin'?" I asked him.

"Gotta talk ta someone real quick."

Daryl wasn't kiddin' when he said "real quick". He came back out with Wyatt, a diaper bag and his crossbow.

I started laughin', it was kind of funny to look at.

He walked right up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me around to the side of the prison.

"What're we doin'?" I asked. I was beyond confused.

He walked over to a shaded spot and sat down with Wyatt.

He handed my his crossbow and pointed to some targets he'd set up earlier.

"Take a shot."

"What?"

"Ya heard me, I said take a shot."

"Yeah, I heard you but why?"

"'Cause I gotta know you can protect Wyatt if I ain't 'round."

"Excuse me? You think I can't protect my son?! That without you I can't look after him?!"

"I didn't mean it like that," he stood back up, "I talked ta yer daddy an' Rick an' they think it's a good idea ya learn how ta protect ya'self."

He showed me how to hold it and aim it before he sat back down.

"You're an ass," I mumbled when I turned around towards the targets.

I looked back at Daryl and saw he was playin' with Wyatt.

Since they were both distracted, I aimed and took a shot at the target.

The arrow missed and both Daryl and Wyatt laughed.

"Yer mama cain't shoot worth a shit," Daryl told him and tickled him.

I flipped him off and sat down with them.

"You handle this and I'll take care of him," I tired to swap out the crossbow for Wyatt, who was still laughin' and gurglin' at us.

"Nope," he moved Wyatt away from me, "Ya gon' load it now."

"Jackass!" I mumbled again.

* * *

**Daryl**-

"Heard that," I told 'er an' she flipped me off again.

"So?"

"Ya can learn now or Maggie can teach ya."

"What?" She glared at me.

"Told 'er I was gon' teach ya how ta take care of ya'self an' Wyatt."

"That's what y'all were talkin' about?" She asked.

"Naw, she did most of tha talkin' but when she quit I told 'er I wanted ta do this fer y'all. She thinks I'll fu...screw it up."

"Hmm, maybe we should prove her wrong then," she smiled, "but you're gonna have to show me how to load it."

We spent a good while out there with 'er tryin' ta shoot my 'bow an' load it 'fore she gave up.

"I'm tired an' hungry," she sighed an' laid out on tha grass.

Wyatt crawled over to 'er an' they both laughed. She picked 'im an' laid 'im on 'er chest. He must've been comfortable an' tired too 'cause he went straight ta sleep.

I grabbed our stuff an' got up.

"Ya comin'?"

"Yeah," she eased up, tryin' not to wake up Wyatt.

Ever'one was inside talkin' when we walked in.

"We need to make a run," Glenn said.

"Why?" Beth asked, "I thought we had enough supplies to last a little while."

"We do," Hershel said, "but we need supplies for Judith and Wyatt. She's out of formula."

"Oh, who's goin?" she asked.

"Maggie and Glenn are gonna go in the mornin'," Rick told 'er.

* * *

**Beth**-

We sat around and made plans for the next day.

Since Maggie and Glenn would be gone, Carol was needed in the guard tower so I'd be watchin' both babies.

I had Judith wrapped up in a blanket in my arms when I made my way out to the guard tower where Daryl and Wyatt were.

I knew Wyatt was probably asleep and Judith was too so I tried to be quiet.

When I opened the door I saw they were both asleep.

Daryl was leaned up against the wall with Wyatt in his lap and his finger in Wyatt's mouth.

He'd been cryin' more today than usual. I guess Daryl figured out why without havin' to be told.

Early the next mornin', Maggie and Glenn left and I went inside with daddy and the babies.

Rick, Daryl, Carl and Carol were outside on watch.

Daddy read from his Bible and then we prayed and talked about life before the outbreak.

"Did you learn anythin' yesterday?" Daddy asked me.

I looked up from where I was sittin' with the kids and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not really good at that kind of stuff," I told him.

"Well, it would mean a lot to both me and Daryl if you were to learn. Even if it's just a little bit, it would be more than you knew before."

"I know, daddy."

"I've given Daryl permission to teach you how to shoot a gun as well. I know he wanted to start you out on his crossbow but you'll need to know how to use a gun too."

"Really?" I have no idea why I was excited about that but I was, "You wouldn't let me near a gun back at the farm."

"That was before. I didn't want to believe you would have to use a gun for protection but things are different now and I know there won't always be someone around to protect you and Wyatt. I trust Daryl to teach you, probably more than I would trust Maggie to."

Daddy chuckled when I smiled.

We slipped into a comfortable silence until Judith started cryin'.

While I tried to tend to her, daddy was tryin' to keep Wyatt from cryin' but it didn't work.

"Bethie, why don't you sing for us?"

I sat down with Judith across from daddy and Wyatt.

_"As I went down in the river to pray Studying about that good old way And who shall wear the starry crown Good Lord, show me the way_

_O sisters let's go down Let's go down, come on down O sisters let's go down Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray Studying about that good old way And who shall wear the robe and crown Good Lord, show me the way_

_O brothers let's go down Let's go down, come on down Come on brothers let's go down Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray Studying about that good old way And who shall wear the starry crown Good Lord, show me the way_

_O fathers let's go down Let's go down, come on down O fathers let's go down Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray Studying about that good old way And who shall wear the robe and crown Good Lord, show me the way_

_O mothers let's go down, come on down Don't you want to go down Come on mothers let's go down Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray Studying about that good old way And who shall wear the starry crown Good Lord, show me the way_

_O sinners let's go down Let's go down, come on down O sinners let's go down Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray Studying about that good old way And who shall wear the robe and crown Good Lord, show me the way"_

_["Down in the River to Pray" by Allison Krauss]_

Judith went to sleep before I had finished the song but Wyatt was still awake.

I laid her down in her makeshift crib and took Wyatt from daddy.

I bounced him and paced the cell block tryin' to get him to go to sleep or to at least quit cryin' but nothin' was workin'.

I asked daddy to keep an eye on Judith while I went to my cell. I laid down and placed Wyatt on my chest.

It took him a long time to settle down but as soon as he did, Carl came runnin' into the prison shouting for me.

Before I could get up, I heard Rick and Daryl come in too.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, not even noticing the woman they had brought in.

Carl picked up Judith and started towards my cell, I followed him.

"Some woman came up to the fence," he said without me askin' again, "She had formula with her."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hope y'all like this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

**Daryl**-

I finally crashed inta my cell right before tha sun came up. I needed some sleep.

Between lookin' for Maggie an' Glenn an' late nights on watch, I wasn't sleepin' much.

Ain't even got ta spend some time with my boy these last couple of days.

My eyes closed before my head hit tha pillow. I didn't think I could sleep but I was gon' try anyway.

* * *

**Beth**-

It was kind of weird havin' someone we didn't know around.

She seems nice but I haven't talked to her much. I've been too busy takin' care of the babies. I think they said her name is Michonne.

I knew Daryl was tired when I heard him come in from his shift on watch but I really needed someone to watch Wyatt for a little bit while I made breakfast and tended to Judith.

I picked Wyatt up and got his diaper bag and made my way to Daryl's cell.

He was layin' on his bunk but I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not so I turned to leave.

"What ya want?" Daryl asked before I walked out.

"Oh, um...I wanted to know if you could keep Wyatt. I need to make breakfast and I have Judith."

"Yeah, sure. Bring 'im 'ere."

"He's still sleepin'," I told him as I laid Wyatt in his arms and then left.

* * *

**Daryl**-

I gladly took Wyatt from 'er an' put 'im between me an' tha wall with my arm over 'im.

We're gon' be goin' after Glenn an' Maggie soon so I wanna spend time with 'im even if he's sleepin'.

After he woke up an' I fed 'im, we went ta tha common room. Rick had asked us all ta come to tha meeting so we could go over tha plans.

While we went over 'em an' we all agreed on what things we needed ta do, I kept Wyatt in my lap an' Beth close ta me.

I didn't say much 'bout what was gon' happen. I trust Rick ta make tha right decisions.

* * *

**Beth**-

I didn't have any say in what was bein' planned. I was to stay close to daddy and Carl and keep both babies out of the way in case anythin' happened.

I noticed Daryl didn't say much, he agreed with Rick's plans.

He kept his arms around Wyatt until Rick announced he wanted to leave before sunrise so they could scout out this Woodbury place Michonne had been talkin' about. I was surprised when Daryl's hand landed on my leg under the table.

I knew he was holdin' onto Wyatt because he didn't wanna leave him but I didn't know why he was touching me.

I put my hand on top of his and gave it a small squeeze. He leaned down and kissed the top of Wyatt's head and moved his hand until he was holdin' mine.

* * *

**Daryl**-

I ain't sure why I held onta Beth's hand 'cept maybe I wasn't ready ta leave tha prison. I didn't wanna leave 'er an' Wyatt there. They wouldn't be alone but it felt like they were. No one would be able ta get 'em out if somethin' happened an' even if they did get out, I may not be able ta find 'em. I ain't ready ta lose my son or his mama.

When the meeting ended, I let go of Beth's hand an' grabbed Wyatt's stuff.

"Meet me in tha guard tower," I told 'er an' she nodded.

A little while later, she came up tha stairs with Judith in 'er arms. She laid 'er down on tha blanket I had set out fer Wyatt.

I stood 'im up an' tried ta get 'im ta walk but he kept fallin'.

"He'll get the hang of it eventually," Beth assured me.

I smiled an' picked 'im up an' kissed his nose, "I love ya, baby boy."

He giggled an' pulled on my hair. I never liked people touchin' me an' I would've told anyone else, kid or not, ta stop if they tried ta pull my hair like he did but I was okay with 'im doin' it.

He started movin' his mouth like he wanted ta talk but all that came out was babblin'. I kinda wished he'd talk but I'm glad he wasn't yet.

Beth smiled an' scooted closer ta us an' Wyatt reached for 'er. She took 'im an' leaned back against tha wall while he played with 'er necklace.

After a bit, Wyatt started rubbin' his eyes so I took 'im back from 'er an' tried ta get 'im ta take a nap. If anythin' were ta happen ta me, I'd want Beth ta be able ta tell 'im that I held 'im an' I loved 'im.

Fuck! I can feel tears in my eyes.

I looked over at Judith an' she was still sleepin', Beth was still leanin' against tha wall but she had 'er eyes closed now.

I reached out an' took 'er hand in mine. She didn't open 'er eyes. It ain't somethin' I'd normally do but I needed ta know she an' Wyatt were close.

She's his mama. She's gon' have ta protect him an' herself while I ain't there ta do it for 'em.

* * *

**Beth**-

Daryl and I were up before sunrise and made our way back inside the prison just as Judith and Wyatt were wakin' up.

Rick took Judith to spend a little time with her and Carl before they left and Daryl carried Wyatt to my cell to be alone with him.

I carried them both some breakfast but I didn't bother them.

I sat down at the table with daddy and rested my head on his shoulder while he prayed.

I really wanted Maggie and Glenn to come home to us but I didn't want Daryl to leave us. I know that probably sounds selfish but I don't think it is. I want him to stay for Wyatt more than anything else.

By the time they were packed up and ready to leave, Wyatt was throwin' a fit.

Daryl held him close and whispered to him. He walked over and put him in my arms and hugged me.

"Keep 'im safe. If anythin' happens, y'all get outta 'ere an' I'll find ya. Aight?"

I nodded and barely managed to speak, "Yeah."

Carol and Carl opened the gate for them to leave and then closed it before coming to stand by us.

We watched as they disappeared before retreating back inside where daddy led us in another prayer.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: This chapter is a little crazy but that's just how it came out. I hope y'all enjoy it though.**_

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

**Daryl**-

"He's not comin' with us Daryl!" Glenn an' Maggie were both yellin'.

"Merle's blood. Where he goes, I go."

"Wyatt's your blood too," Rick said.

"You can't do this to my sister or your son. You're really gonna make her raise your son, alone!?" Maggie yelled.

"Ya don't want me 'round no how so it's win-win fer ever'one. She don't fuckin' need me ta help 'er with tha kid an' he don't need me either. Merle's my brother!"

"Daryl, you don't have to go," they pleaded with me.

* * *

**Beth**-

"They're back!" Carl yelled into the cell block.

We all hurried out of the prison.

I cried when I saw Maggie and Glenn. They ran over to me, Wyatt and daddy and hugged us.

Daryl walked right by us without sayin' a word. Maggie and Glenn just stared at him and then Wyatt.

"I was right about him," Maggie whispered to me.

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"He's gonna hurt you. He doesn't care about Wyatt...or you!"

I looked at Glenn. He couldn't even look at me, he shrugged, "I hate to say it but Maggie's right, Beth."

I clutched Wyatt to my chest as I backed away from them.

How could they think that?

When I walked inside the prison, I heard Daryl, Rick and someone else arguin' so I quietly slipped into my cell and closed the curtain.

Wyatt started cryin' when I laid him beside me on the bed. No matter what I tried, he wouldn't quit. He didn't even stop when the arguin' was over.

I picked him up and walked back and forth in the cell while I bounced him in my arms but he continued to cry.

Just as I laid him on the bed, my curtain flew open.

"Shut tha fuckin' kid up," Daryl growled at me.

My eyes went wide as I looked down at Wyatt. "I...I'm tryin' but he won't quit. Can you..."

"Try fuckin' harder."

He turned to leave. "Daryl, can you please try to get him to quiet down? He missed his daddy."

I was shocked when Daryl rushed at me and pushed me against the wall.

"Listen 'ere ya fuckin' bitch. I ain't playin' God damn house with ya. Ya didn't want me ta be his dad 'fore so I ain't doin' that shit now. So shut him up on yer own!"

The anger in his voice was enough to drown out Wyatt's screams.

"This shit is yer fault, ya fuckin' slut!" I flinched my head away when he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Daryl! Get the hell out of here!" Carol yelled from the doorway.

He looked at her and then back at me, "Ya shouldn't have had tha fuckin' kid ta begin with. He was a mistake. Ya cain't even get 'im ta shut up. You're a shitty mom."

After he left my cell, I stayed against the wall.

Carol put her hands on my shoulders, "Are you alright, sweetie?"

I nodded but I didn't take my eyes off the doorway.

She left me standin' there and picked Wyatt up.

"I'm gonna go feed him," she said.

I nodded again but I still didn't move.

* * *

**Daryl**-

Carol came outside with tha kid an' passed 'im off ta Maggie 'fore she started towards me.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

I shrugged an' pulled out a cigarette. She knocked it out of my hand an' grabbed my arm, pullin' me 'round tha corner of tha prison.

"I want you to listen and listen good," she started, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but if you ever raise your hand or your voice to Beth or that baby again, you won't have to worry about Maggie or Hershel. I'll kill you myself."

"Fuck this! I don't need yer shit,"

"Daryl, I know you love Wyatt and you care about Beth but if this is how you're gonna act with your brother here, then both of you need to leave.

"I sure as hell don't need no fuckin' kid an' Beth was jus' some bitch I fucked. I don't give a shit 'bout 'er or tha kid but Merle, he's my brother."

I walked off but I heard 'er followin' me.

When we made it ta where tha others were, Rick had jus' made Merle hand over his weapons an' 'is knife.

Carol looked at me an' then Merle an' crossed 'er arms, "Leave. NOW!"

Ever'one stopped what they were doin' an' looked at 'er.

"Give him back his weapons. He's not stayin' and neither is Daryl," she told them.

They all started ta question 'er but she didn't say anythin' ta them, jus' me.

"You need to make a choice, Daryl."

She looked down ta Maggie an' so did I.

Wyatt was reachin' out ta me an' Maggie tried ta hand 'im ta me but I didn't take 'im, I walked off.

I went back inside tha prison an' stopped at Beth's cell. She was sittin' on 'er bed starin' at tha wall.

"Beth?"

She turned 'er head ta look at me but somethin' was different 'bout 'er.

"You were right, Daryl. I am a shitty mom and Wyatt was a mistake."

"I shouldn't of said that," I told 'er.

"Why not? It's the truth. It's how you really feel. You were right, everyone was right," she sighed, "Can you please leave? I'd rather be alone right now."

She stood up an' turned away from me. That's when I noticed what was different 'bout 'er.

There was blood drippin' from 'er wrist.

"Beth, what tha fuck did ya do?"

"Nothin'! Get out!"

I grabbed 'er wrist but she pushed me away.

"What tha fucks wrong with ya?"

"It ain't none of your business, Daryl. Leave me alone!"

"Yer my sons mom, that makes it my business!"

"He ain't your son! He's a mistake, remember?"

I backed away from 'er, "I'ma get yer daddy."

* * *

**Beth**-

When Daryl left, I wrapped my wrist in a bandage and put my bracelet back on before I followed him outside to stop him from getting daddy but he wasn't out there.

The only people I could see were Rick and some man sittin' at a table.

I walked over but stopped before I got to the table. I recognized the man that was sittin' there with Rick.

* * *

_I took a deep breath before I stepped out of the car. I had been nervous the whole ride here but now I was more scared than anythin'. This didn't look like a good neighborhood._

_I walked up to the front door and knocked._

_"What tha fuck ya want?"_

_It was the same man that answered the door before._

_"I...I'm lookin' for Daryl."_

_"I told ya tha last two times, he ain't 'ere, Blondie."_

_He looked me up and down._

_"Fuck!," he laughed, "he got ya pregnant."_

_I nodded, "Yes sir."_

_He stepped out onto the porch with me, "How old are ya?"_

_"Sixteen."_

_"I tell ya what, if ya leave now an' don't ever come back. He won't take tha kid from ya."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Ya heard me. Yer a kid, he'll get that baby an' ya won't never see it."_

_I could feel the tears in my eyes. That was the same thing Maggie had told me._

* * *

That was him! What was he doin' here?

I was physically shakin' when I turned around to go back inside the prison and ran into Carol.

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um...who...who's that guy with Rick?"

"That's Daryl's brother Merle."

"Oh." That's the guy that raped Maggie! The guy who never told Daryl I had tried to get in contact with him!

I followed Carol around to the courtyard where everyone was gathered to talk about Merle.

They all had reasons why that didn't want him to stay here with us and though I had my own reason, I didn't bother to speak up.

Before I could sit down, they all quit talkin' and daddy reached for my wrist.

"Elizabeth, what did you do?"

"Nothin'," I shrugged and sat down.

They resumed their conversation but I could tell daddy wasn't going to let this go.

* * *

**Daryl**-

I went with Hershel an' Beth after ever'one agreed ta Merle stayin' a few days.

Hershel checked out 'er wrist but that was it. He didn't ask 'er 'bout it though.

Hershel stood an' patted my shoulder when he left.

Beth jus' sat there an' glared at me.

"I wasn't tryin' to kill myself or anythin' like that," she finally said.

"Then what was it?"

"It's...it's just my way of dealin' with...things."

I stared at 'er. I needed ta know why she did it.

She sighed, "I'd rather hurt myself than have someone else hurt me."

I didn't fully understand what she meant but I nodded in agreement.

"I didn't mean what I said. Wyatt ain't no mistake. I love that boy."

"I know you do. But some part of you must believe what you said or you wouldn't have said it."

I sat down next ta 'er, "Beth, there ain't no part of me that believes that. He isn't a mistake an' ya ain't a shitty mom."

She shrugged an' 'er face was blank, "Okay. Whatever."

"Ya want me ta keep Wyatt tonight?"

"No," she shook 'er head, "you're off the hook. You don't have to do anythin' anymore."

"Beth..."

She held up 'er hand, "No. Just go."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

**Beth**-

I haven't spoken to Daryl in three days. We see each other, it's hard not to when you live in a prison, but we don't talk. He hasn't even tried to see Wyatt, not even when someone else has him.

I guess that's why I've been spendin' so much time in my cell cryin' and today is no different.

The way he has been actin' towards us has only proven to me that he meant and believed everythin' he said to me.

This is what makes me wish I had never told him the truth and, I hate to say this but I think I should have given Wyatt up for adoption.

That would have been best for him. He wouldn't have to know anythin' about Daryl or myself. How stupid his mother is or how much of a jackass his dad is.

I sat up on my bed when I heard Wyatt babblin' as Carol brought him to me.

"He's gonna be a chatter box when he learns to talk," she laughed and placed him in my arms.

She looked at me and sat down.

"Bethie, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong and we'll see if it can be fixed."

I bounced Wyatt, "It can't be fixed, Carol."

"How do you know that? Have you tried?"

"It just can't and what's the point of tryin' if it can't be fixed?"

I looked down at Wyatt and kissed his head, "Can you keep him for me for tonight?"

"Sure," she took him and started bouncing him like I did.

"Carol, I can't be his mother. I don't want to be."

She stopped bouncing him and looked at me incredulously, "What do you mean, Beth?"

"Everythin' Daryl said was true. It's my fault. I shouldn't be his mother. He shouldn't be here."

"Oh, Bethie," she sat Wyatt down and put her arms around me, "He only said those things out of anger. He didn't mean any of it."

"Yes, he did. You didn't see the look in his eyes or on his face like I did. I just...I can't do this anymore."

"Beth, Daryl loves Wyatt. He didn't mean any of those things. You shouldn't give up on your son just because Daryl was bein' an ass. Trust me when I say Daryl is a good man and he loves Wyatt. He'd never intentionally hurt y'all. I've seen what a man can do when he believes all the hateful things he says. I'm not makin' excuses for Daryl because what he did was wrong but you need to give him a chance to show you or at least let him explain why he did it."

I was listenin' to Carol but I stopped listenin' when I saw Daryl standin' in my doorway.

"Beth, did you hear me?" she asked.

I looked away from him to look at Wyatt. "Yes ma'am, I heard you."

We were both quiet for a few seconds before I got up the courage to ask her about what was on my mind.

"Carol, how well do you know Merle?"

"I know him well enough to know he's...he's a bastard but he'd do anything for Daryl. Why?"

"I've met him before."

She furrowed her brow, "How did you meet him?"

"After I found out I was pregnant, I went to the address Daryl had given me but he wasn't there, Merle was. He...um...," I stopped myself. Should I tell her or should I wait and tell Daryl? Or maybe talk to Merle first?

"He, what?"

I shook my head and looked at the doorway. Daryl wasn't there anymore but what if he was listenin'? I can't let him find out this way.

"Nothin'. He just kept tellin' me Daryl wasn't there but now I think maybe he lied or maybe Daryl didn't want to see me. I don't know but I should've tried harder...with everythin'."

* * *

I didn't leave my cell 'til Carl came in there and told me that Daryl was goin' on a run with Rick, Glenn and Michonne.

I went out into the common room with both babies while Carol was busy outside. I thought I was alone in there 'til I heard someone behind me.

I immediately froze.

"I remember ya, Blondie," Merle's voice was harsh.

I didn't move as he walked around the table and sat down across from me.

"Mouse, told me what my brother did."

I shrugged, "So."

"Ya ain't told 'im I sent ya away, have ya?"

"Nope."

"Good, ya ain't gon' be tellin' 'im that," he looked around then back at me and motioned towards Wyatt, "That my nephew?"

"Yeah. So? What do you care?"

He gritted his teeth and shrugged, "'Cause my brother's been fucked up since we got 'ere. I can tell that boy is his. Looks jus' like 'im an' I told ya, Mouse told me what he did. I don't know ya but if he'd of laid a hand on ya or that boy, I'd beat 'is ass."

I just looked at him and shook my head. "Why didn't you tell him I was lookin' for him? Why didn't you tell him I was pregnant?"

"You was kid an' he woulda been thrown in jail. I know what they'd of done ta 'im in there once they found out he was there fer rapin' a kid. I wasn't 'bout ta let that shit happen ta 'im."

"Daryl didn't rape me."

"Fuck, I know that. Ya think it would mattered though?"

"No, I don't guess it would've."

"Now, I wanna hear it from you, not Mouse. What tha fuck did Darylina do ta make ya not want that boy?"

I rolled my eyes and made a mental note not to tell Carol anythin' else.

"Daryl didn't say anythin' that wasn't true and that's all I'm sayin'."

I stood up but he reached across the table and grabbed my arm.

"Sit yer ass back down. We ain't done yet."

I picked Wyatt up off the floor and sat back down.

"Baby brother been good ta 'im?" He pointed at Wyatt.

"Yeah. Before...before you got here Daryl spent everyday with him. But now, he hasn't bothered to even look at him."

"I reckon ya could blame me fer that. I'ma set 'is ass straight when he gets back."

I was really confused as to why Merle was actin' like this but I didn't argue with him, I just let him talk.

"Mind if I hold 'im?"

I was shocked he asked that!

"Um..." I didn't know what to say.

"I ain't gon' hurt 'im. He's a Dixon."

I looked at Wyatt and handed him to Merle.

It was a surprise to see how good he was with Wyatt but then I remembered Daryl sayin' somethin' about Merle practically raisin' him.

* * *

"What the fuck are doin'?" Maggie screeched when she entered the prison.

She started towards Merle with Glenn right behind her.

"Give me my nephew. You have no right to be holdin' him," she was almost in his face.

"Maggie, he's fine," I told her.

Merle gave Maggie a smug look and chuckled. "Listen 'ere, he's my nephew too. I got jus' as much right as you do ta be holdin' 'im."

Maggie tried to take Wyatt away from him.

"Maggie, please do start this again," I pleaded with her.

She glared at me before running back outside.

Merle handed Wyatt back to me and I carried him and Judith to my cell.

* * *

I had put the babies down for a nap when Daryl walked into my cell.

"We got some things fer tha kids," he said as he shifted awkwardly in the doorway.

I didn't say anythin'.

"I didn't mean tha shit I said. Ya ain't got no reason ta be actin' like this."

I clenched my jaw and turned to face him. "I have no reason to be actin' like this? Why don't you just admit it, Daryl, you believe everythin' you said. I shouldn't be a mother and you shouldn't have to be a father to a child you don't want."

"Naw, I wanted ta believe that shit. Back when we was at that farm an' I asked ya if he was mine an' when we was on tha road, I wanted ta believe those things but I've seen how ya are with 'im. You're a fuckin' good mom. Not jus' ta 'im but ta Asskicker too. Damn better than mine ever was an' better than Lori was too. I shouldn't of said that shit an' I'm sorry I did. I ain't gon' be that kinda dad ta my boy."

"Well, why don't you take him for the night?"

Daryl moved further into the cell and next to me. He looked down at Wyatt.

"I'll keep 'im anytime ya want. Don't matter what I'm doin', I'ma help ya."

He rubbed the back of his hand against Wyatt's cheek and smiled. When he pulled his hand away, he reached for mine and brought it to his lips.

He kissed the back of my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"I ain't expectin' ya ta forgive me but I'm sorry."

Before I had a chance to speak, his lips were on mine.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you think they were too OOC.**_

_**If you haven't already, I'd love it if y'all check out my other Bethyl stories. :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It's just a little bit crazy but fun.**_

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

**Daryl**-

I opened tha curtain ta Beth's cell an' walked over ta where Wyatt. He was still sleepin' but I picked 'im up anyway.

Beth was sittin' on 'er bed readin' somethin' so I sat down beside 'er with Wyatt in my arms.

She smiled an' kissed 'is forehead.

"Your brother said he looks like you," she said.

"Ya talked ta Merle?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

I started ta get mad. If that son of a bitch said anythin' ta make things worse with Beth, I'ma kill 'im.

"Yesterday. While y'all were on a run."

"What'd he say?"

She put 'er book down, "Not much. He explained some things to me and he held Wyatt."

"Merle held Wyatt?"

"Yes. Maggie kind of went off on him. Does he remember what he did to her?"

"Naw, he don't. He was too fucked up that night."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna have a talk with her today. Maybe then she won't get all bitchy with y'all."

She put 'er head on my shoulder an' we were both quiet 'til Wyatt woke up.

He was kinda cranky 'til I changed 'is diaper an' gave 'im a bottle.

"Have you ever been around kids?" Beth asked suddenly while she was watchin' me.

"Naw. Jus' him an' Asskicker. Why ya ask?"

"You're good with him. You're good with both of them actually. I was just wonderin' if you'd ever been around kids."

"You're tha one who taught me what ta do with 'im an' I still ain't good at this kinda shit like you are."

"Are you gonna be busy today?" she asked.

"Nope. Told ever'one I'ma be busy with y'all."

"Good," she got up an' handed me a lil' pair of shoes for 'im, "Let's try to get him to walk for us."

"Aight."

We got some stuff together 'fore we headed outside where she got Asskicker an' we went ta the only shaded spot beside tha prison.

She held Asskicker an' hummed to 'er while I tried ta get Wyatt ta stand but he wouldn't let go of me.

Beth laughed, "He loves you."

"I love 'im, too."

"For you to be such a hard-ass you sure don't have any trouble sayin' you love him."

I shrugged 'cause I didn't really know what ta say.

I watched 'er put Asskicker in 'er carrier then she sat next ta me an' Wyatt.

She leaned close to 'im, "Hey baby boy, can you walk for mommy and daddy?"

He smiled an' grabbed 'er hair.

Everythin' was fine 'til Merle came 'round ta where we were at.

"We need ta talk, Darylina."

Beth took Wyatt from me.

"Stay 'ere," I told 'er.

When we got far enough away from Beth, Merle slammed me inta tha side of tha prison.

"Tha fucks wrong with ya, boy?"

I pushed 'im away, "Tha fucks wrong with you?"

"Heard what ya did ta that girl an' ya son. That shit ain't gon' be happenin' no more. Ya wanna be like that bastard, ya gon' have ta go somewhere else."

"It ain't gon' fuckin' happen again. Why tha fuck ya care anyway? It ain't got nothin' ta do with ya."

"Tha fuck it don't. That boy's our blood. I'ma see ta it, ya ain't gon' be tha kinda daddy we had an' if ya try an' hurt that girl, I'ma kick yer ass."

"They ain't ya family so mind ya own fuckin' business."

He pushed me back against tha wall with 'is hand 'round my throat.

He gritted 'is teeth, "I ain't fuckin' playin', boy."

* * *

**Beth**-

I started thinkin' about last night when Daryl kissed me, I was shocked at first but I didn't stop it.

I know it's wrong and daddy would kill us but I find myself wishing he would kiss me again.

We stayed up most of last night and talked, it was mostly about Wyatt and he kept apologizing for the way he acted.

I loved watchin' Daryl with Wyatt. It was the only time he wouldn't be so tough and he'd actually smile.

I played with Wyatt and Judith but I was beginning to get worried. Daryl and Merle hadn't come back yet.

I put Wyatt on my hip and picked up Judith's carrier and started in the direction Daryl and Merle had gone.

They were both sittin' against the wall and their faces were bloodied. I didn't know if that should worry me or not.

"What're y'all doin'?"

Daryl stood up and took Wyatt from me.

"Y'all okay?" I asked.

Merle stood up, "We had us a lil' talk. Darylina ever get pissy with ya again, ya come ta me. Aight?"

I nodded as he walked off.

"Ya think ya can get Carol ta keep Wyatt tonight?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure she will."

He didn't say anythin' to me the rest of the day.

After I made sure Judith was taken care of and with Carl for the night, I carried Wyatt to Carol.

I was walkin' out of the prison when I ran into Merle.

"Do you know where Daryl is?"

"Baby brothers up in tha tower waitin' on ya," he said.

"Thanks," I didn't wait for him to say anythin' else, I just headed to the guard tower.

When I got to the top, it was dark except for the moonlight shinin' through the window.

"Why don't you have any candles lit?" I asked.

I saw him shrug and motion for me to sit next to him.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I wasn't sure how this was gon' go. Fer all I knew, she'd laugh or cry an' go back inside tha prison then I'd have ta deal with 'er daddy or sister.

When she sat down, I pulled out a joint Merle had given me an' lit it.

She crossed 'er arms an' stared at me.

"You can't be serious?"

"Yep."

"This is why you wanted Carol to watch Wyatt? So I could babysit you while you got high?"

"Naw. That ain't why."

I reached inta tha duffle bag in front of me an' pulled out a CD player. I'd already put tha batteries an' a CD in.

She smiled when she saw it an' when I offered 'er tha joint, she took a hit.

"What kinda music did you get?" she asked me.

"Press play an' you'll see."

She pressed play an' 'er eyes lit up. I stood up an' held out my hand.

"I thought you don't dance," she laughed.

"I don't."

I held 'er close ta me when it changed songs an' she sang along.

_"She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate I was lookin' for her boyfriend Thinkin', no way she ain't got one Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck She jumped up and cut me off_

_She was like, oh my God, this is my song I've been listenin' to the radio all night long Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance 'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out And she gave me a kiss And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again_

_I'd gave that DJ my last dime If he would have played it just one more time But a little while later We were sittin' in the drive in my truck Before I walked her to the door I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM too But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove Man, you should have seen her light up_

_She was like, oh my God, this is my song We've been listenin' to the radio all night long I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance 'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again_

_The next Friday night we were sittin' out under the stars You should have seen her smile when I broke out my guitar_

_She was like, oh my God, this is my song I've been listenin' to the radio all night long Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance 'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again_

_Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again"_

_["Play it Again" by Luke Bryan]_

"You're forgiven," she whispered ta me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

**Daryl**-

"Fuck," I groaned when I sat up. I wasn't sure what tha fuck woke me up but after I rubbed my eyes, I found out what it was.

Maggie was standin' in tha doorway of tha guard tower with 'er arms crossed an' a look that could kill.

I couldn't figure out why she was lookin' at me like that but when Beth started movin' beside me, I realized I was 'bout ta die.

"Hey, Maggie. You up here?" Carol called out as she reached tha top of tha stairs. "Oh!" her eyes grew wide. She grabbed Maggie by 'er shoulders an' tried ta move 'er down tha stairs but she wouldn't budge.

Maggie's eyes didn't leave me 'til Beth started ta sit up.

Beth looked at me an' then Maggie, "Oh God!"

Beth reached out fer somethin' ta cover herself up with but I handed 'er my vest.

"Put on some fuckin' clothes, Elizabeth!" Maggie growled.

"Now, Maggie," Carol started, "Let's leave them alone."

Maggie's eyes never left us, "No! He fucked her once and knocked her up and here he is doin' it again."

Me an' Beth stayed silent.

"Maggie, they're both adults," Carol was cut off by Maggie.

"Do you not fuckin' smell it?" She growled at Carol, "What the fuck else did you give my sister last night? Huh?"

Maggie shook 'er head an' left an' Carol did tha same.

"Shit!" I started grabbin' up my clothes but Beth didn't move. She kinda looked like she was in shock.

I put on my clothes an' saw she still hadn't moved.

"Beth?" I kneeled in front of 'er, "Hey, ya feelin' aight?"

She shook 'er head an' 'er eyes filled with tears.

Fuck! She's gon' cry!

"This was a mistake," she whispered.

I couldn't disagree. Even if it was what we both wanted, it was still a mistake.

* * *

**Beth**-

I don't know how long I sat there but I couldn't make myself get up.

I was more than confused.

After I finally got dressed, we exited the guard tower to find Glenn and Rick holdin' Maggie back and everyone else, including some new people, gathered around. The only person I could tell that was missin' was daddy.

I looked at Daryl, he was completely uncomfortable with everyone starin' at us.

I hung my head and took a step towards the prison when I was stopped. Daryl had grabbed my hand and began pulling me around the side of the prison.

I leaned against the wall while Daryl paced. We didn't need to talk to know we had made a mistake.

He just needed time to himself without everyone starin' at us and knowin' what we did.

I had paid no attention to him because I was too caught up in thinkin' about what everyone was gonna say so I didn't notice that he had his arms against the wall on either side of my head until he rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I fucked up. Jus' thought we'd..."

He stopped and moved away from me.

"You thought we'd, what?"

He shrugged, "mhmm."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm goin' inside."

Might as well get this over with now.

We walked by the others but never looked at them.

As we stepped into the prison, we saw daddy sittin' at one of the tables in the common room. He was obviously waitin' for us.

We didn't need to be told to have a seat, we already knew what was comin'.

Daddy studied us for a few minutes each. "I though we had put some rules in place?"

"Yes sir," I said quietly and Daryl nodded.

"Now," daddy started, "I understand that I can't keep you from doin' whatever it is you're gonna do but I would've thought that after the first time y'all made this mistake both of you would've learned a lesson. Bethie, Wyatt is in your cell. Would you mind givin' me a minute alone with Daryl?"

"Yes sir," I stood and turned towards the cell block.

"Bethie," daddy spoke, "After Daryl and I have a talk, you and I have a few things we need to discuss."

"Yes sir," I said once again.

* * *

_**-Later That Evening-**_

**Beth-**

Daryl and I both had a talk with daddy but neither of us repeated a word that was said.

Daddy had told me that he had spoken to Maggie but that he wanted me to have a talk with her as well, so that's what I'm gonna do.

I made sure daryl had everythin' he'd Ned for Wyatt before I went to find Maggie.

She was sittin' at a table, alone and she looked as though she'd been cryin'.

I wasn't sure what to say or how to bring up what needed to be said.

"At least we used a condom this time," I blurted out and Maggie slightly grinned.

"I'm glad you did."

I sat down and fidgeted with my bracelet.

"Why do you hate Daryl so much? Or is it me you hate?"

"I don't hate Daryl and I most certainly do not hate you. How could you even think that?"

I shrugged, "Well, you don't seem to want me to be happy."

"No, I want to protect you. Does daryl make you happy?"

"I don't know if he does or not. I like bein' with him and I love seein' him with Wyatt. And Maggie, there's a difference between protecting me and ruining my life."

"He does seem to be really good with Wyatt. But don't you want somethin' more out of a relationship than to be fucked? Does he love you? Do you love him?"

"No, he doesn't love me and I don't love him. I just wanna know why you hate him so much."

"I don't hate him, Bethie. I know things are different now, the world is different but Daryl was raised differently than we were. I don't want him to hurt you and Wyatt. Whether it be because he leaves y'all or he actually hurts y'all. I just don't want to see that."

"Maggie, he's not gonna do that. He's different, yeah but he loves Wyatt. He won't do anythin' to hurt him."

Maggie and I talked for a long time. She mostly kept repeating the same thing over and over about how she didn't want us to get hurt.

I was beginning to think this wasn't all about what Merle had done to her. I just wish she'd tell me what was actually bothering her.

But she did get me thinkin' about a few other things too.

* * *

**Daryl**-

I had several talks with Hershel throughout tha day while I kept Wyatt but now I was gettin' ta jus' be alone with 'im.

I'd never admit it ta anyone but I wanted ta cry while I watchin' 'im.

How could someone hurt a kid? Shit, how could a parent hurt a kid?

I'd never lay a hand on this boy like my daddy did ta me an' Merle.

He deserved a hell of a lot better than me as a daddy but as long as I'm 'ere, I'ma be as good as I fuckin' can.

"Hey," Beth said quietly as she walked inta 'er cell, "How was he today?"

"Good."

She smiled an' picked 'im up.

"I got watch, y'all wanna come with me?" I asked.

She looked at Wyatt, "You wanna go on watch with daddy?"

He giggled an' reached for me.

I took 'im back while Beth got 'is bag.

"Oh, Daryl, you might wanna leave that stuff here. I don't want it around him."

"I gave it back ta Merle. Don't think we gon' be needin' that shit anyhow."

When we were walkin' outta tha prison, Hershel gave us a nod but Maggie stared at us.

I couldn't tell if she was pissed or what but it wasn't good.

In tha guard tower, Beth laid a blanket out an' set out some of Wyatt's toys.

We watched 'im play for awhile 'til he started cryin'.

It didn't take long fer him an' Beth ta get ta sleep.

But damn, he was up early tha next mornin'.

I hadn't slept but I didn't wanna wake Beth up ta take care of 'im so I did.

I had 'im in my lap an' was tellin' 'im 'bout some stupid shit I'd done when I was a kid.

He babbled an' tugged at my shirt an' hair then he looked up at me, "Da...da."

I didn't know she was awake but Beth shot up an' put 'er hand over 'er mouth, "Did he just...did he just say that?"

All I could do was nod.

Wyatt looked at Beth an' giggled.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: thank y'all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! Let me know what y'all think about this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

**Beth**-

We were both so happy about Wyatt sayin' Dada. It was amazing to hear him talkin'.

Our happiness was short lived though.

Wyatt's been extremely sick for four days now. He's had a fever, he won't eat and when he does, he spits it up, and he's cranky.

Daddy's done the best he can but he doesn't have the right medicine for him.

Daryl and Maggie agreed to go on a run to try to find what he needed.

I'm prayin' they find it and everythin' goes okay.

"We're leavin'."

I looked up to see Daryl standin' there.

Wyatt was in my arms in nothin' but his diaper and I had a wet washrag tryin' to cool him off.

Daryl came over and bent down to us. He kissed Wyatt's head.

"Daddy will be back soon," he told him.

He brushed the tears off my cheek with his thumb.

"He'll be fine," I assured him.

Wyatt's cries echoed through the prison and mine soon joined his.

* * *

**Daryl**-

Me an' Maggie didn't talk while on our way ta tha closest town.

We tried ta find tha medicine Hershel needed fer Wyatt but they didn't have ever'thin' there. We got what we could from tha pharmacy an' the general store.

We looked at tha map an' decided we'd go on in ta tha next town. It'd take us 'round two hours ta get there an' we didn't know if there'd be any herds or not but if it meant we'd be able ta help Wyatt, we'd risk it.

Maggie went ta tha pharmacy an' I went ta tha Walgreens that was down tha street.

When we finished, we met back at tha truck.

"I got everythin' daddy had on the list and whatever else I thought we could use. What did you find?"

I showed 'er tha stuff I found. Hershel said ta try ta find some juice an' any baby stuff an' any medicine tha store may have.

It was well after dark when we started back towards tha prison.

I drove an' Maggie jus' watched tha road 'til we passed through tha town we'd stopped at earlier that day.

"I'm sorry, Daryl."

I grunted. I's too worried 'bout my boy ta deal with 'er shit.

"Daryl, you need to listen to me."

I acknowledged 'er but I still didn't wanna talk.

"I know I've said it before but I'm gonna try to deal with my anger differently. I can't keep takin' it on you or Beth. You both deserve better and I can see how much you love Wyatt."

"Then why tha fuck ya actin' like this?"

She shrugged, "It's...it's somethin' I'd better tell Beth about first."

What tha fuck?! I fuckin' swear she's doin' this shit ta make me give 'em a reason ta make me an' Merle leave.

* * *

**Beth**-

I've been tryin' everythin' to get Wyatt to calm down but nothin's workin'.

His cryin' is gettin' worse and now he has a slight cough.

"Bethie," daddy spoke quietly, "follow me."

I followed daddy to a small room where Carol was with several large pots of steaming water.

"We're gonna try this," daddy said as Carol took Wyatt from me, "Elizabeth, go lie down for bit and rest. We'll bring him straight to you when we're finished."

I nodded and walked back to my cell.

"Hey."

I looked up at Sasha, "Hi."

"I brought you this book. Ty found it in the library."

I looked at the faded cover but couldn't make out what it said.

"It's a book of hymns," Sasha said.

"Oh, thank you," I tried to smile but I couldn't.

"Don't worry, Beth. He'll be fine. When Maggie and Daryl get back, he'll get better."

I simply nodded and she left. I set the book down and got on my knees and prayed.

It wasn't long after that when Carol brought Wyatt to me.

"Your dad is getting his medical kit. He'll be in here shortly. Would you like for me to sit with you?"

"No ma'am."

Daddy came in and check Wyatt but he wasn't any better.

I tried not to cry so he wouldn't get any louder.

I was beginnin' to think Maggie and Daryl wouldn't make it back when Daryl came runnin' into the cell.

His eyes went to Wyatt in my arms and he rushed to us.

Wyatt wiggled in Daryl's arms but gave up.

"He's tired," daddy said.

Daryl sat down on the bed and daddy sat next to him.

Daddy took out a bottle of medicine and filled the syringe.

I turned away when I heard daddy tell Daryl not to let him move.

* * *

**Daryl**-

Wyatt screamed an' tried 'is best ta get away from me an' Hershel but I held him as tight as I could without hurtin' 'im.

"Now, you both need to keep an eye on him. In four hours, we'll give him somethin' else," Hershel told us, "If he still has a fever in the mornin', we'll administer an IV. "

It took 'bout an hour fer Wyatt ta calm down an' when he did, he yawned an' Beth let out a sigh.

I handed 'im ta 'er. "I'll be back in a minute," I told 'er 'fore I left.

I went ta talk ta Merle an' then I talked ta Rick. After makin' sure my watch was covered, I went back ta Beth's cell.

She was sittin' there rockin' an' singin' ta 'im.

_"All through the night _

_I'll be watching over you _

_And all through the night _

_I'll be standing over you _

_And through bad dreams, I'll be right there baby holding your hand, telling you everything's going to be alright, _

_When you cry, I'll be there baby telling you were never nothing less than beautiful, So don't you worry, I'm your angel standing by"_

_["Angel Standing By" by Jewel]_

He had finally settled down enough he wasn't cryin'. He had 'is thumb in 'is mouth an' 'is eyes closed.

Beth eased 'im inta my arms an' I bounced 'im while she got ready fer bed. She crawled over 'til she was against the wall an' told me ta lay Wyatt beside 'er.

I watched 'em both sleep 'til Hershel came in ta give 'im some more medicine.

We didn't wake Beth up.

"I think it would best if you stayed in here tonight," Hershel quietly told me, "I won't give him anythin' else tonight unless he gets worse. I'll leave a thermometer with you so you can check his temperature. If anythin' happens, come get me."

I nodded an' laid down on tha bed with Wyatt between me an' Beth.


End file.
